Scared of Beautiful
by S.Warrior
Summary: The past fifteen years of my life have been miserable, the abuse was bearable when I had her in my corner, what happens when Santana is no longer there; consumed by love she begins to drift away. But what happens one night after Russell goes to far...I suck at summaries give it a chance
1. Blame it on me

Title: Scared of Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own shit but people you don't recognize Comprende! Also this story is A/U most of it is coming from my big ass brain, I wanted to write a story for my OTP. I'm new to this so be please be gentle. Criticism is welcomed

Rating: M for abuse, sex, and all the other good stuff lol (abuse is not good FYI)

**Chapter 1: Blame it on me**

**Sometimes you can work it out**

**Sometimes you can't**

**Sometimes you're forced to watch everything fall apart - it's out of your hands.**

**Sometimes leaving is easy**

**Sometimes it ain't**

**Sometimes it hurts to know the loving you had was slowly fading away**

**- Chrisette Michele**

_Two months ago at the Fabray Residence….._

_Russell came home around 9pm having had a long day in court trying to plead his client's innocence. Even with the months of research and proof they still ended up losing and he was not happy about it. He walked into the kitchen expecting dinner but no such luck; not even a pot or spoon out of place. Which was odd because Judy knew better. If he could provide a roof over their heads and keep her stocked with wine she should be on top of her house duties. This only infuriated him more as he searched the house for any sign of his wife and daughter. Officially to pissed off to care he decides to head back into the kitchen to find Judy's stash of wine. Russell finds about eight bottles of Pinot Gris then proceeds to open them with his corkscrew and began pouring them down the sink happily. He decides that will be enough to teach Judy; but still doesn't explain where is daughter is this late in the evening. Russell pours himself a glass of scotch before heading to the living room. Upon entering the room he sees Quinn in her pajamas with her earphones in obnoxiously high writing rapidly in her notebook, surrounded by even more textbooks. A normal parent would be happy at the site in front of them but Russell isn't normal he's pissed that he spent all that time searching the house and Quinn was in the living room and would have heard him had she not been blasting her music._

_Russell bends down to snatch Quinn's earphone out of her ear before yelling "What the hell you didn't hear me calling you girl?" _

_"Hey dad sorry I've been working on my paper its due Monday" _

_"Don't hey dad me that paper should have been done way before now its damn near ten o'clock, and you've got my living room looking like a pig sty. Clean this shit up now and get ready for bed!" Russell yells _

_Quinn starts gathering her things hoping this would be the end of whatever he had to say and walks out the living room without another word. _

_Judy arrived about thirty minutes later with a bag of takeout for dinner claiming her book club meeting ran long. Wrong move. Russell didn't want to hear a damn thing she had to say. He let her set the table. He even took the initiative to call Quinn downstairs for dinner._

_When Quinn heard Russell's sickly sweet voice trail up the stairs, a chill ran down her spine and not in a good way. That only let her know he was up to something; as she made her way down the steps she prayed it wasn't directed towards her this time. _

_As Quinn took her seat at the table she mumbled a "hello" towards Judy, which her mother dismissed as she continued to fix their plates. Quinn took that as her cue to speak only when spoken to for the rest of the night. _

_Judy sat three plates down; before taking her seat she asked if he wanted something to drink _

_"I'll take a glass of water Dear, and so will Quinn." Judy nods her head and goes to prepare the water and most likely fix her a glass of wine. _

_Judy frantically searches the kitchen cabinets for her Pinto coming up empty no sign of the bottles. That's when Quinn finally glances around the kitchen and notices the empty bottles on the counter near the sink. Quinn's head snaps towards her dad, he has that smug look on his face as he watches my mom go ape shit over wine like the alcoholic she is. _

_Judy spots the empty bottles. She looks at Russell who has the corkscrew in his hand. Quinn knows shit is about to go down and thanks god her prayers were answered that it's Judy who has to feel the wrath of her father instead._

_"Is there a reason for your antics or do I have to guess" Judy says as she walks back towards the table straightening out her dress. Heaven forbid the walls of this house see this woman look disoriented even at eleven o'clock at night that's unacceptable._

_"You know the rules Judy, dinner is supposed to ready when I get home, you're supposed to be home when I get home not trouncing around at book clubs til eleven at night." Russell still speaking in his faux nice voice; motions his head towards Judy's chair indicating he wants her to sit. _

_Right about now Quinn is wishing she went to Pucks party with Finn instead of being studious. By the time she would have gotten back her dad would be sleep and she wouldn't have had to watch his charades._

_Quinn and Russell watched Judy now sat at the table picking at her food. Russell never picked up his fork so neither did Quinn, today she was going to be team Russell if that meant he'd spare her and so far so good. But the daggers he's been shooting Judy tell her the nights just getting started. Quinn saw Russell fidgeting out the corner of her eye but did not expect what came next._

_"If I wanted takeout I would have ordered it!" Russell yells as he flips the dining room table over letting it fall onto Quinn but more so on Judy, who squeals as the warm food and antic dishes fall apart on her Chanel outfit as they hit the floor. _

_Quinn manages to slide from underneath and crawls towards the wall. Once Quinn was out Russell began to lean down on it trapping her mother's legs. So naturally Judy began to beg and it's one of the saddest sights Quinn has ever seen, her mom trapped under a table surrounded by forks, knives, crushed china plates and Thai food in her hair with tears running down her face smearing off her makeup. _

_Quinn can't take the sight anymore and does one of the dumbest things she's done in a while. She gets in Russell's way. Wrong Move. As Quinn tries to pull Judy away from the table, her dad comes around and slaps her clear across the face._

_"This isn't about you girl, and if you know what's good you'll make you way upstairs before something unfortunate like that happens again." Russell sneers towards Quinn as he points towards the stair._

_Quinn waste no time scurrying off the floor from the impact of the hit. She bounds the stairs two at a time until she reaches her room. Soon as the door closes she sinks to her knees as sobs rack her body. Usually when Russell had his "episodes" Quinn would cover up whatever bruises with concealer or sweaters and go to Santana's house but they've been at each other's throats ever since Britt came into the picture so she knows that's not an option now she's on her own. _

_So she sends a text to Finn asking if he's at Pucks party, then strips down out of her pajamas to take another shower. _

_Twenty minutes later Quinn has her hair blown dry, her favorite yellow dress with the white cardigan on. And is in the mirror doing her makeup to hide the mark forming on her cheek. Seemingly satisfied with her appearance she cracks her door to see if she can hear her parents, when all she hears is rumbling she knows Russell is still manhandling Judy before he fucks her and they both pass out. _

_Quinn closes the door and heads to her window, to climb down the ladder her and Santana made when they were eight for group project at summer camp so they could sneak into each other's windows. Quinn smiles at the memory but shakes her head because things are much different now. _

_Once Quinn reaches the ground she checks her phone to see if Finn responded but still nothing. She doesn't even know why she's still with to be honest, it was never about the romance plus he's a horrible kisser, Quinn thinks as she walks the ten blocks to Pucks house. _

_She arrives at twelve- thirty and the party is still going as expected but her face started to ache four blocks ago and she needs something to numb the pain. Quinn makes her way through the sweaty stanky bodies searching for anyone she knows but no such luck. What she does find is the booze and plenty of it, when she goes to grab for a cup someone shoves a bottle of tequila in her hand. Quinn turns around to find Puck with a shit eating grin on his. _

_"Come on Fabray you know you want to" Puck winks at her before dragging her and the bottle to the dance floor._

_Quinn was gonna protest but the pain in her face stung like a bitch and she knew tequila would definitely do the trick, plus she just wanted to forget what was taking place at her house, she wanted to forget that she no longer had her best friend, she wanted to forget that no one really loved and cared for her. _

_So as she took a drag from the bottle and backed her ass up on Santana's faux boyfriend, who seemed very appreciative from the grunt he just let out. Over the course of the night she danced with numerous people even a handful of girls which she definitely blames on the alcohol. Which was totally fucking with her head making her dizzy, and messing with her stomach. She needed a bed fast. _

_Quinn pushed through the crowd as best she could until she reached the stairs, staggering her way up until she reached a door hoping no one was inside. She thanked heavens it was empty and stumbled to the bed falling on face first on the pillow. Quinn thought if she laid there long enough the pounding in her head would stop._

_The door to the bedroom opened, Quinn laid there half coherent as Puck walked over to the bed. _

_"Fabray you was lookin real hot out there tonight"_

_Pucks voice felt like nails hitting her skull she just wanted him to be quiet so she rambled off a response hoping that would shut him up. But no he kept talking._

_"I didn't think you was into me since you always give me the cold shoulder at school but tonight you was feeling the Puckasaurs"_

_"Puck please" was all Quinn could whisper out as she felt the sudden urge to throw up._

_Puck took this as a sign of want on her behalf and leaned over to kiss Quinn right on the lips. Quinn just laid there shocked as another wave of nausea washed over her. She was really too drunk to say or do anything. She'd drunk two bottles of tequila and whatever that blue drink was puck made. _

_When Puck lifts her dress she tries to move but her arms felt like weights. Her mouth felt dry like sand and the pain in her face was resurfacing. But then she felt another pain in between her legs as Puck pushed inside. Her vision blurred and that was the last thing she remembered._

_Quinn woke up head pounding, face aching with a throbbing between her legs. In a room she had never seen before, covered with a sheet. She rolled over and felt a body next to her and gasped when she saw the mohawk. She had sex with Puck. Panic started to set in as she hopped up a little too fast for her heads liking to pick up her dress off the floor and pulling it over her head. She found her shoes and cardigan and made a bee line for the door._

_Once outside she keeled over and throw up all over the sidewalk, partially from the alcohol but mostly from the revelation that she is no longer a virgin and that it was puck she lost it too. She felt like another statistic at McKinley, as she wipes her mouth she thinks how could she have been so stupid. _

_End of flashback….._

XXXXXXX

Two Months, two missed periods, seven pregnancy test and a whole bunch pointless tears later…

Here I sit inside the ballroom stall puking my gut out right before Cheerios practice, if Sue saw her captain like this she'd have Quinn's head, immediately knowing what my problem was and I'd be thrown off the team which would make Santana very happy she thought. As another wave of nausea hit and her head was back in the toilet. Quinn being preoccupied didn't hear the door to the restroom open.

Rachel walked in to rinse the slushy out of her hair, but before she could get to the sink she heard someone emptying their stomach contents. Always the nosy one she pulls open the stall door to find none other than HER bully and Captain of the Cheerios Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn!" Rachel squeaks out

The blonde hears her name and tenses knowing exactly whose voice it was speaking behind her. Quinn grabs some tissue paper to wipe off her mouth not wanting to get drool all over her uniform. Heading to the sink she rinses out her mouth with water before gargling her travel sized mouthwash she bought for situations like this. Quinn takes out her chap stick and puts it on before turning her attention to Berry giving her a pointed look, that makes Rachel cower away towards the faucet.

Rachel clears her throat before speaking because Quinn makes her nervous and being all effortlessly beautiful doesn't help at all.

"This is like the third time I've found you in here like this are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse?"

"I'm fine, maybe you should worry about getting that Slush out of your hair instead of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong" Quinn bites out.

"Look I was just trying to help you don't have to be rude!" Rachel says as she mumbles something under her breath so Quinn won't hear.

"What was that Berry, I don't understand gibberish you're going to have to speak louder?"

"I said if I didn't know better, I'd think you were pregnant but your too smart for that" Rachel ducks her head trying not to look at Quinn through the mirror as she wrings the slushy out of her shirt.

Quinn tenses at the word pregnant and Rachel spins around so fast slushy falls from her head.

"Does Finn Know?"

"Out of all the question you could ask me that's the first one you pick? Figures it would be about Finn." Rachel shouts "If you don't tell him I will!" Quinn turns to leave out the restroom annoyed and impressed that Berry had the lady balls to give her an ultimatum.

XXXXXXXXX

They say your actions have consequences, but what they don't tell you is how soon you'll have to face them. Well today is Judgment Day and it came a lot sooner than Quinn thought thanks to Berry.

Quinn walked into Glee that day full of dread, she was the last one to enter behind Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue do you think I could have the floor, I need to tell the class something and it can't wait." Quinn said.

Santana's Mexican third eye was telling her she wasn't about to like shit that was about to come out of Fabrays mouth as usual. So she went back to filing her nails while Britt played with her ponytail.

Everyone else gave their undivided attention as the blonde haired girl began to speak.

"One my classmates thought it was a good idea to blackmail me into coming clean. " That caught Santana's attention someone one upped Quinn, she was all ears. Blondie had really been getting on her nerves lately.

"I'm two months pregnant." She says in whisper.

You could hear a rat walk on cotton the classroom got so quiet, but all eyes were on her. She watched as the different emotions pass through their faces most of them shocked but two were angry and one was full of remorse.

"What the fuck do you mean Quinn, that's not possible we never slept together" Finn snarls out

"Yeah Fabray who is the dad? you know honestly I didn't think you had it in you, I figured you'd stay pressed until marriage." Santana says as she walks towards Quinn until she's standing directly in front of her.

For some reason Quinn feels uncomfortable standing this close to Santana with her breath hitting Quinn's lips but she shakes it off knowing that if she says the father's name Santana will move back on her on.

So Quinn stares blankly ahead before saying "It's Puck."

Santana and Finn both lost it. She started speaking in rapid Spanish and Finn broke a chair. To be honest I wasn't even concerned what Finn thought but I'd never seen Santana look so disgusted at me in my life and that made me want to crawl into a ball and never stop crying. My best friend hates me, and wouldn't be here for me through all of this was all I could stand there and think as Finn called me whore and disown Puck as his best friend.

"I wonder does daddy know his**_ perfect _**little girl is a two timing whore" Finn spits out as he grabs his bag and storms out the classroom.

Quinn turns toward a jaw dropped Rachel, "He's all yours!" before walking halfway out the class Puck grabs her arm and says "I'm not ready to be a dad." Quinn knew exactly what that meant and she was fine with it, wasn't like he could help her anyway. She snatched her arm away from him and ran out the classroom hoping Finn wasn't serious about telling her dad the truth.

XXXXXX

On the drive home all I could think about was Finn is on his way to my house to let the cat out the bag not knowing what danger he's putting me and this unborn child in.

I swear people in this town really need to mind their own business. I gave him an out, I'm no longer his concern he can be with Rachel now. Why does he feel like he should be the one to tell my parents; that's my job!

Pulling up to my house I skirt to a stop. As I'm getting out the car I see Finn walking out with a smug smile on his face like he won the fucking Olympics. He gets in his truck and drives off leaving me standing on the lawn trying to compose myself, before going inside to talk to Russell and Judy praying that they understand.

When I reach the door, Russell pulls it opened before I can even grab the knob, and yanks me in by my cheerio top. I can already see his nose flared and fist clinched down at his side while Judy stands in the kitchen near the island with a glass of Pinot Gris watching like this is a normal occurrence, me about to get my ass handed to me while she stands guard only this time I'm not sure of the outcome.

Russell starts screaming "Finn was such a good guy, your meal ticket and you went and ruined it by spreading your legs to the first boy who paid you attention. How did I ever raise such a slut?"

Once that left his mouth I had already had enough. If he's going to yell then so am I Quinn thought. "You're supposed to be my dad, how you take his word over mine. You don't even know him. You're my parents that means you should love me even when I make a mista-," but before I can get the words out I'm on the floor grabbing at my face.

Granted I weigh about a buck twenty, so Russell easily grabs me by the throat picking me up off the floor and throws me against the wall hitting my head. While screaming in my face "You're a disgrace to this family; ruined everything I've worked for."

They don't call me the HBIC for no reason I had to hit him where it hurts, Quinn coughs right before he throws her against the coffee table. While holding my arms in a death grip which I'm sure will leave a mark along with that John Cena slap he gave me a few minutes ago.

I shout "I wonder what the good folks of Lima would say if they knew you beat your wife and daughter on the regular, or what they would say right now with you manhandling your pregnant daughter." Quinn holds her glare looking him straight in the eye.

When he continues his normal routine all she can do is hold her stomach to protect the child growing inside from her psychopath of a grandpa.

Russell finally satisfied with himself stand and he tells me, "You have until midnight to pack all your shit and leave my got damn key on the kitchen counter on your way out. Keep the car, I'm sure you're going to need it since no one is going to take him a pregnant slut for free."

With what little strength I do have left I make my way upstairs and pack all my clothes and toiletries. I only take one picture off my wall; it's of the unholy trinity when we were happy and I'm going to need a reminder that it's not always going to be this bad that there will be good days ahead.

I take a shower then clean my wounds the best I can. I put on a warm Free People sweater I got from Judy for my birthday last year, a pair of black yoga pants with my Ugg boots. Two hours later I'm kicking my bags down the stairs.

Judy is sat in the kitchen still drinking her wine as I place the keys on the counter I tell her "thanks for nothing." As I slam the door on my way out.

I load up my Volkswagen Beetle and drive until I get to the park. It's chilly out so I grab my jacket from the backseat and head for the bench to call my grandma to explain what went down. She told me I was more than welcomed to come stay with her and she'd see me soon. I hung up and just sat there on the bench taking in frosty air.

XXXXXXXX

I must have been sitting there for a while shocked at my grandma's generosity when I see a girl walk up. It's too dark to see her face but she sees not alone. They spot me and start running my way; by then I can see its Brittany and Rachel. I have no clue why they're in the park but fuck my life this is the last thing I wanted. Because once they get a good look at my face I won't be able to hide the truth anymore.

Britt ask "Quinnie why are you sitting out here, what's happened to you?" tears fall down my rosy cheeks no longer able to hold them in.

Rachel sits down on the other side of me. Usually I would have told her to back the fuck off but I'm too tired. Not to mention, mostly everything on my body hurts plus it's cold so I take the comfort she gives.

"Quinn why are you a sad panda?" Rachel hugs me tight causing me to flinch from the pain in my ribs; while waiting for my answer. But they get nothing but silence.

"Quinn who did this to you?" Rachel asked, but I still don't say anything. _She doesn't know the half of my problems._ Quinn thinks.

"Quinn if you don't start talking I'm gonna call San you're starting to scaring me and we can't help if you won't tell us what's wrong." Brittany says.

Quinn laughs bitterly at the mention of Santana. _Like she would care especially after the way she acted in glee I'm sure she would dismiss this too or think I got what I deserved. I don't want her involved;_ thought Quinn.

"Fine you want to know what's wrong since you both insist on helping a lost cause LOOK."

Quinn unbutton her jacket to lift up her shirt so they can see the bruises forming on her back and sides. After pulling the shirt back down she slowly took off the jacket sleeves so they can see large handprints forming on her arms.

"NOW DO YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN HELP?"

Both Rachel and Brittany's jaws were on the floor. Two uncomfortable minutes pass before Rachel finally breaks the silence.

"Is this what happened after you told your parents?" Quinn shakes her head yes.

"Is this the first time?" Britt asked as she began to play with my fingers. I nod my head no; causing her to intertwine our hands. I look down at our hands then towards her face and give a forced smile. Knowing what's about to be asked next.

"Why did you tells us Quinn" they both ask at the same time. I immediately get defensive and snatch my hand out or Brittany's as I stand leaving them both seating on the bench as I yell my twisted logic as to why it was none of their business.

"WHEN WAS I SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT MY DAD BEATS ME AND THAT MY MOM IS A DRUNK BITCH WHO WATCHES LIKE IT'S PAY PER VIEW!" Quinn looks away embarrassed.

"WHEN YOU WERE TRYING TO STEAL FINN FROM ME IT'S NOT LIKE WE WERE FRIENDS AND I COULD JUST TALK TO YOU ABOUT MY LIFE RACHEL, AND BRITT YOU AND SAN PRACTICALLY ABANDONED ME ONCE YOU GOT TOGETHER. I DIDNT EVEN MIND I WAS SUPPORTIVE EVEN WHEN SANTANA THOUGHT I'D USE IT AGAINST HER TO GET HER KICKED OFF THE CHEERIOS." Quinn lied, she did mind but decided not to dwell on what that meant exactly.

"I NEEDED MY BEST FRIENDS AND NEITHER ONE OF YOU WERE THERE! SO NO I DIDNT TELL YOU MY LIFE WAS GETTING WAY TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE AT HOME. ONE NIGHT MY DAD HAD AN "EPISODE" MY MOM TOOK THE BLUNT OF IT; I TRIED TO SAVE HER AND GOT BITCH SLAPPED. AFTERWARDS HE SENT ME TO MY ROOM I SAW AN OUT AND I TOOK IT. THAT NIGHT I WENT TO PUCKS BACK TO SCHOOL PARTY AND DRUNK FOR THE FIRST TIME AND ENDED UP WASTED, SLEPT WITH PUCK, HE DIDNT USE A CONDOM AND GOT ME PREGNANT AND TOOK MY VIRGINITY."

Rachel and Britt sit there in shock not knowing what to say. Quinn takes a deep breath to calm down before she speaks again.

"I don't blame anyone but myself. I have to own up to all my actions good or bad. Honestly I'm so tired of lying to everyone; so I might as well tell you the truth Rachel. I didn't want Finn, I used him for his status. I got what I wanted and was about to dump him but then I saw the way he looked at you. I just didn't want you to have him because I knew you guys would be happy while I was miserable. I'm sorry and I hope you guys can be happy now that I'm out of the way."

The next words that were about to leave Quinn's mouth were already leaving a bad taste, but she had to say it with the realist smile she could muster up.

Britt don't beat yourself up you didn't know and there was really nothing you could have done." Quinn swallows hard, "I'm so happy you and San are together. Just look out for her she tends to destroy things when it gets too good it's her way of trying not to get hurt."

Quinn remembers the look of disgust on Santana's face from earlier and says "I know she's mad at me now but when she gets over it tell her I love her. That I didn't do this (points to her still flat stomach) just to hurt her."

"Why are you talking like your leaving Quinn?" says Rachel

"Yeah Quinnie School is on Monday I can talk to San and tell her everything then I'm sure she won't be such a mad panda anymore" Britt says

"I am leaving I got kicked out of the house and told never to come back. You both cannot tell anyone about this, no one can know! I'd rather they hate me then pity me. I can barely take your pity looks I don't need more."

Quinn knew she was being unreasonable but didn't care.

"We don't pity you Quinn or at least I don't. I just understand you more now that I know the truth and I would like it if we can start over and be friends" Rachel says.

"I'd like that I need all the friends I can get" For the first time that night Quinn gives a genuine smile.

"Quinn where are you going to go I don't want you out there by yourself its dangerous plus you're hurt" says Britt with a frown on her pretty little face.

"Britt my grandma is taking me in but that means I'll be living in another city outside of Lima. You both can still call me; until my dad cuts off my phone. I'll make sure to keep in contact so you don't have to worry about me. I always land on my feet pun intended" I smile reassuringly.

"So when do you leave, what will you do about the baby?" whispers Rachel not wanting to Quinn to go now that they are going to be friends.

"Honestly Rach I'm too tired to think about it. I have a four hour drive ahead of me but when I figure it out, if you're serious about really being my friend you will be the first to know."

Quinn gets up to leave when Rachel tackles her into a hug completely forgetting about the bruises and says "I Rachel Barba Berry am officially friends with Quinn Fabray! You won't regret it." then squeezes Quinn even tighter.

"Rach I think I'm already regretting it now especially with you touching my ribs" she jumps back with a look that says sorry.

While Britt gives me a kiss on the cheek not wanting to cause me anymore pain... But I'm curious as hell to know what they were doing at the park anyway so I ask.

"Anyone want to tell me why you both were in the park this late?" Brittany laughs "We were feeding the ducks Sannie didn't want to come. She was a bit grumpy after glee so I asked Rachel." I smile because I'm going to really miss Britt and San even though she's pissed at me. Hell I'm even gonna miss Rachel and her show tunes.

It's all too much at once and Quinn doesn't want to cry so she heads to the car. She hopped in ready to drive to Bolder, Ohio, hoping to get there before midnight. Quinn didn't want to disturb her grams too much bringing in all her stuff. So as she backed out the parking lot with Rachel and Brittany watching her every move. They watched as Quinn Fabray left Lima, Ohio in her Volkswagen Beetle.

Little did everyone in glee know they would never see the blonde goddess again...?

**A/N...this is my first fic ever so all criticism is a gift to me I want to improve as the chapters go on this is going to be a long one.**

**This is a rewrite so I hope you like all the changes made.**


	2. Fear

Title: Scared of Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own shit but people you don't recoginze Comprende! Also this story is A/U most of it is coming from my big ass brain

Chapter 2: Fear

**No sleep Today**

**Cant even rest when the suns down**

**No time **

**Theres not enough**

**And nobodys watchin me now**

**- One Republic**

**SANTANA POV**

All I remember hearing is "I'm two months pregnant and the baby is Pucks" before I flipped my shit. It's not even about Puck cause the hell with him but Q is my girl we've been friends since we were five years old. I've been asking myself three questions over and over again.

-Why didn't she tell me?

-When did she find out?

-Why the hell is Puck still breathing?

I know I've been distant since me and Britt hooked up but I did not expect Q to get into this much trouble soon as I turn my back.

Instantly Santana feels like shit because that's what she pretty much did turn her back, but it's too late to stop now she was already halfway out the door with all her stuff and Britt trailing behind yelling for her to wait.

"Sannie! San wait up! Sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Brittany drawls out hoping to get her attention.

"What Britt?"I usually try to tame my temper around Britt but for the life of me I can't seem to calm down.

"Sannie why are you such a mad Panda you aren't even dating Puck anymore." Says a confused Brittany.

"Britt that's not the point Q just did it to hurt me and now she has to suffer the consequences, I'm not staying around to hear her sorry excuses."In the back of my mind I know what I said was wrong; but I'm still thrown the fuck off by all of it til I don't know what to believe and I'm not interested in having a heart to heart with Quinn right now so fuck it.

"Are we still gonna feed the ducks after school?" Britt snaps me out of my thoughts. The question actually got me to smile.

Even though Quinn just dropped a bomb on me, for a few seconds Brittany brought me back to Neverland. Yet still I can't shake my anger at the hazel eyed blonde for long so I tell her "Not today Britt I'm not really in the mood to play; maybe tomorrow since we don't have school."

Santana heads to the parking lot not bothering to turn around, knowing if she sees the sad look on her girlfriends face she'll change her mind. She reaches the BMW, throws everything inside before skirting out the lot heading towards Breadstix before heading home.

_It's been a rough day and a to go order sounds amazing right about now. _Santana thinks as she calls it in hoping it will be ready for pick up in the next ten minutes. Anxious to get home because she's sure her mami would love to hear about this shit.

XXXXXX

Santana pulls up to the house, shuts off the engine, grabs her stixs along with her cheerio bag before pushing through front door of the house; kicking it closed with her foot. She throws everything except her food down heading to the living room. Mami is sitting on the couch watching television it's her day off.

"Hola Mija Como esta?"

"Hola mamá no hacer demasiado bueno largo día en la escuela!" Santana huffs as she sits down next to her mom, sitting the food down on the coffee table.

"Importaría decirme cuál es incorrecto."

"Mami Quinn is two months pregnant by Puck. And I was in shock when she told us today so I overreacted. Now she probably thinks it's because of Puck when it's because shes the one I knew would do great things. She's smart, reads all the damn time how could she be so careless. I know we've been competing over everything and hurting each other feelings but that's just us." Santana shrugs her shoulders, "but she'd never let anyone else hurt me and I never let anyone hurt her. Its been this way for years. I turned my back for a couple of months to be with Britt and Quinn goes and gets her ass knocked up; by Puck of all people."

Santana muffles her face between her mom shoulder and the couch "I didnt even know she was having sex we tell each other everything or at least I thought we did. Why didnt she come to me first?"

I lean on Mami's shoulder thinking about everything I just said. While mami kisses my forehead, she begins to speak.

"Mija I don't think you can blame Quinn for not coming to you, she's keeps to herself it's been that way since you two were kids, not to mention you both haven't been spending much time together and when you do you just competing like you said earlier, which is crazy you both are wonderful and talented I'm sure if you stop trying to out fox the other together you both could do damage." Mami winks me.

I finally stop pouting and laugh because it's true; me and Quinn kick ass when we work together however I doubt that shit will happen now she probably thinks I abandoned her due to my temper tantrum earlier.

Mami bumps me with her shoulder "Go see her, I'm sure you to will work it out."

"Maybe I will stop by her house tomorrow, but for now I'm gonna go eat my Stix and shower. Like I said it's been a long day. I'm ready for it to be over"

"Aye mija you're so dramatic I'm sure it will be fine, go eat up and go take a nap I'll wake you for dinner once Papi gets home in a few hours"

"Gracias Mami."

XXXXXXXX

With that Santana grabbed her food off the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. She ate her spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks. Drunk her root beer, by the time she finished eating, sleep was beginning to take over.

After throwing away the empty food cartoons, she picked the bag up off the foyer floor. Heading upstairs to her room, once inside sets the bag back on the floor this time by her closet. Then went into the bathroom to shower away the stress of the day.

Santana turns on the hot water letting it run down her body before grabbing the vanilla shampoo to wash her raven locks. Lathering it up before rinsing it out. She begins wash up trying not to think about Quinn but can't help herself.

_Quinn must be so scared right now. And with those fucked up humans she has for parents I bet they still don't know. I wonder if her dad still works all the time, and is her mom still a functioning drunk. _{scrubs body}_ I swear people would never know Quinn came from a house like that. _{rinsing off}_ She's always so uptight and put together even when she's clearly broken on the inside._ I shake my head to clear my thoughts; As I cut off the water and grab my towel, wrapping it around my body.

I make my way to the room, searching in my dresser for a matching panty/bra set. I find my black lace boy shorts with the black sheer lace bra; I put them on followed by my sleep shirt. Santana climbed into bed, soon as her head hit the pillow she was out for the rest of the day.

Maribel came upstairs but didn't even bother to wake her for dinner. Maribel knew Santana needed to sleep after her long day, she could tell by the way Santana kept tossing and turning while mumbling incoherent words all night.

Santana was actually dreaming about how the talk with Quinn would go tomorrow, unbeknownst that her best friend had just drove out of Lima and she wouldn't see her again.

A/N…Let me know what you think!

**Translations **

"Hola Mija Como esta?"

Hello daughter how are you

"Hola mamá no hacer demasiado bueno largo día en la escuela"

Hello mom not to good long day at school

"Importaría decirme cuál es incorrecto"

Mind telling me what's wrong


	3. I Cant Love You Back

Title: Scared of Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own shit but people you don't recoginze Comprende! Also this story is A/U most of it is coming from my big ass brain

Rating: M for abuse, sex, and all the other good stuff lol (abuse is not good fyi)

Chapter 3: I Can't Love You Back

**I can love you for all I'm worth**

**To the ends of the earth**

**But I just can't love you back**

**- Easton Corbin**

**Quinn's POV**

Four painful hours later with seven cups of coffee Quinn finally arrived at her grandmother's house. It's a three story villa with open balconies that wrap around all levels. One of the most beautiful things you'd probably ever see in Ohio.

Quinn had never been there before since her grandma disowned Judy; once Dorothy found out how much of a drunk my mother became after marrying Russell. From what I remember she offered Judy a chance to check into rehab but being Judy she declined. So Dorothy would just send me gifts for holidays and told me if I needed her for anything she'd be there for me no questions asked. But I'm sure she's going to want answers as to why I'm injured, and pregnant with no place to live.

Quinn took a deep breath grabbed her bags and made way up the garden pathway to the bronze double door and rung the bell.

I look at my phone and see it's one in the morning. I instantly feel guilty for arriving so late but I shake it off because I really had no place to go. Before I put my phone back in my pocket I noticed five text messages. I'm sure they're from Rachel and Brittany but decide to answer them later; after I'm settled.

If my Grams would open the damn door already. The bags start to get heavy and just as I'm about to drop them to ring the bell again my grandmother Dorothy Rose answers looking even more beautiful than I remember.

Dorothy instantly takes in my appearance and says "I'm so sorry, I should have done more to help you sweetheart!" I nod my head, drop the bags and let her hug me, not even a second later I'm sobbing uncontrollably while Dorothy rubs my back pulling me into the house. While the maid brings in my bags.

Dorothy holds me until I calm down, "We can talk after you shower, get some rest and I'll figure everything out later in the day. You are safe now and I won't let anyone harm you again. You have my word."

Grandma told Natalie, the maid, to show me to my room. Before walking down the hall with an unreadable expression across her face. Now I see where Judy and I, get our (there ain't shit wrong with us face) from, when clearly everything is fucking wrong with us. It made me laugh honestly.

XXXXXXXX

As I walk through the villa I notice how beautiful the home actually is on the inside. Tall ceilings, crystal chandeliers in the foyer, from afar I can see the living room with its ivory colored furniture. The kitchen has antique appliances that have been refurbished to look pristine. There's a toffee colored dining room table with cream colored chairs laced with bronze buttons. Before we go up the stairs I see the endless pool with the Jacuzzi attached on the side; causing me to almost trip up the stairs at the site.

Don't get me wrong my parents have plenty of money but I've never seen anything this spectacular before. It's like something out of a magazine or better yet a house just for showcasing not something to live in. I laugh at the thought, and fuck was that a mistake. A pain shoots up my side which reminds me that my life isn't all sunshine and rainbows regardless of how fancy this damn house is.

Several hallways later we reach what's supposed to be my room. As Natalie opens the door, I gasp at the decor. The room is painted a vibrant green on the walls and ceiling. The floor is wooden. A white canopy king size bed sits in the center of the room against the wall. While a white oversized dresser stands opposite the bed; near the window rest a white material couch next to a small wooden chair draped in a throw blanket to match the covers on the bed.

The closet is a walk in and the further you go inside, the bathroom becomes visible. Upon entry a Jacuzzi tub and shower to the left of cabinet space. A detached sink with the toilet in the corner. I smile at the site but find it hard to believe that I get to keep it all since luck has never been on my side.

I say goodbye to Natalie and make my way to the tub. In desperate need to soak my aching body. I get the water as hot as I can letting it run; while searching through my bags to find a sleep shirt with undergarments before the water gets too high. I turn off the faucet set my clothes on the counter to undress then step in the tub. The water feels great against my body, as I sit there I reach down to my still flat stomach and start to rub.

Tears spring to Quinn's eyes as she whispers, "I can't keep you if I plan on ever breaking free from this life. God it hurts that I already love you the best I know how, but when Russell hit me tonight the only thing I could think of was how weak I felt. That I couldn't protect you. I don't ever want to feel that way again." Quinn sniffles "I'm only fifteen, little one I can't even protect myself; but I promise to find someone that can. People that will love you unconditionally so that you can have a good life. I know if I do that you'll already be off to a better start than I ever was."

Quinn dunks her head under the water hoping to wash away the tears. Once she surfaces she begins washing her hair with the shea butter shampoo and conditioner. Then washes her body before rinsing off and letting the water out of the tub.

Quinn grabs the towel off the rack, drying off before slipping on gray boy shorts with a gray silk bra. Throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper before walking to the mirror to observe Russell's handy work. Looking in the mirror to see her torso all bruised, his handprints on her biceps from when he pushed me into the wall. The cut on Quinn's head even more visible since her hair is wet and pushed off her face.

Quinn feels sick just looking at the bruises. She thinks_ what kind of monster would do this to their child?_ Nausea hits causing her to run over to the toilet, emptying her stomach. She feels weak emotionally, physically, and is really tired of crying so she pushes it down. Heads over to the sink brushes her teeth, then pulls on the sleep shirt. Turning off the bathroom light heading to the bed. Before climbing in Quinn turns off the table lamp. Pulling back the duvet, she gets down on her knees to do something she hadn't done in years.

She prayed and thank god for getting her away from Judy and Russell alive. Before laying in the middle of the bed curled into ball; drifting off into a deep slumber.

*A/N …Did anyone else get misty eyed at the tub scene? It was sad and I felt like it was something Quinn would say. Also I'm not trying to force religious beliefs on anyone so if that's not your thing then I'm truly sorry.

What did you guys think of the changes?


	4. Here Comes GoodBye

Title: Scared of Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own shit but people you don't recoginze Comprende! Also this story is A/U most of it is coming from my big ass brain.

Rating: M for abuse, sex, and all the other good stuff lol (abuse is not good fyi)

Chapter 4: Here Comes Goodbye

**Here comes goodbye**

**Here comes the last time**

**Here comes the start of every sleepless night**

**The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**

**Here comes the pain **

**Here comes me wishing things had never changed**

**And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**

**- Rascal Flatts**

**Santana's POV**

Santana woke up around ten Saturday morning to the smell of French toast, making her mouth water. She hurries out of bed, heads to the bathroom washes her face and brushes her teeth. Even manages to brush all the tangles from her mane and pulls it into a bun on the top of her head.

She follows the aroma downstairs to see Maribel in the kitchen flipping the last piece of toast over in the pan. Santana sits on the bar stool facing her mami at the stove.

"Buenos días mamá la comida huele muy bien!" Maribel laughs.

"Santanita set the table mija, papi will be down soon. And I'm just about finished."

She gets up from the counter goes to the cabinet, finding the plates and silverware and sets the table for three. While placing the last fork next to the plate Carlos makes his way down the stairs greeting both of his girls then kisses Santana on the forehead and pecks Maribel on the lips while San gags at the display of affection, telling them to get a room.

Carlos laughs, "How do you think you got here?" he says before winking at her.

Maribel brings the food to the table, they say grace, and begin fixing their plates. Eating in comfortable silence. Maribel soon breaks it being the nosy mother she is. "So mija are you going to talk to Quinn today or are you going to wait until Monday?" Santana sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"Haven't decided yet! I just woke up can I have a minute to myself first." Carlos looks taken back by his daughters' attitude. Santana looks up and sees "the look" she knows all too well on Carols' face so she apologizes to her mami. Gets up to put her plate in the sink no longer hungry.

XXXXXXXXX

Santana walks back to her room, she really was sorry for being rude. Santana didn't know why Quinn was such a sore subject for her but was determined to think of happy things like missing Brittany. Especially since she ditched her yesterday, but I'm feeling way better today so maybe I'll text letting her know I'm coming over. Everyone knows I gots to gets my macks on, a day is long enough to go without my sweet lady kisses.

It was pretty hot outside so I decided to put on a pair of jean short shorts, a black v neck, and a pair of Jordan sneakers my dad bought me last weekend. I look in the mirror satisfied with my outfit. Then redo my hair into a bun with little strings hanging out around my face. Apply some make up to make my eyes pop, grab my bag and head out the house after saying goodbye to mami since papi already left for work.

My dad is a cardio surgeon at Lima General, mami works as an accountant which is how I got so good in math. Also explains why we live in this mini mansion; and how I drive a two door BMW 325 black with red leather bucket seats trimmed with black stitching at the young age of fifteen. Papi said it's an early birthday present but I could care less. I just wanted a _real_ car so I wouldn't have to keep riding in Quinn's Barbie mobile.

XXXXXXXX

Santana hops in the car, plugging up her iPod to blast The Ying Yang Twins "Salt Shaker" before pulling out the driveway. Two blocks ahead she see Quinn's house but the blonde's car isn't there. Relieved, I continue to Brittany's figuring I'd just talk with preggers on Monday. Fifteen minutes later, Santana pulls up to Britt's house only to see Rachel leaving with a worried look on her face. Before Berry can gets to her car I yell "Yeti what the hell are you doing at my girls house this early?"

Got my bitch glare locked on her ass waiting for a lie, but she looks away before responding in true Berry fashion.

"Santana it's one o'clock hardly early but if you must know I was discussing glee business with Brittany." with that she gets in her car, disappearing down the street. I'm left standing there confused.

I walk in Brittany's house on a mission, to find out why Yoda was here, heading to her room I open the door and my jaw hits the floor.

Britt is in a pair of yoga pants with a sports bra with a thin layer of sweat covering her body, drinking a glass of water. I start to feel a burning in my belly. It travels down between my legs the more I gawk at her all I want to do is kiss her. So I do.

I take the cup out of her hand setting it down on the nightstand. Wrapping my arms around her waist as she puts her hands on my neck. I kiss her mouth like a starved man, running my tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. While my hands wonder down her waist past her ass to grab her thighs, lifting her up allowing our cores meet. She moans and immediately shove my tongue in her mouth, massaging her tongue. There is _no_ battle for dominance she knows she'll lose. As I sit on the edge of bed, Brittany grabs the hem of my shirt pulling it off in one swift motion and unclasp my bra sliding it down my arms before kissing from my ear down to my pulse point. She sucks hard enough to leave a mark, it starts to hurt so I moan and she licks her tongue out over it easing the pain. Causing me to releasing a throaty moan as her tongue trails my body.

Santana had enough of the teasing and flips Brittany on her back pulling off the sports bra, placing kisses along her chest cavity down to navel. Using her thumbs to yank her pants off along with her boy shorts leaving Britt panting bare beneath me. I kiss down her stomach running my lips over her hip bones before picking up her thigh setting it over my shoulder to allow better access. Soon as her legs part her scent reaches my nose. I kiss down her thighs away from where she wants me the most before she moans my name "San... please."

I smirk and plunge two fingers deep inside causing her to buck her hips near my face. I take that as a sign and attach my lips to her clit sucking hard, she yells "Sannie more, I need more." So I pull out, adjusting my pace and add a third finger. I feel her stretching around my fingers. I wait for her to adjust but she gets impatient and starts riding my hand. Santana curl her fingers as I pump in, searching for her soft spot. I know Brittany's close when her walls start contracting around my fingers sucking in my hand; so I pump in one last time before I hit her spot. I bend down to suck on her clit and she damn near jumps off the bed pushing my head away as she rides out her orgasm.

Britt lay half off the bed boneless with her eyes closed and chest moving rapidly up and down trying to control her breathing. Santana wiped her hand on the bed sheet while looking at Brittany smile, she looked thoroughly fucked and it made Santana feel like patting herself on the back.

Before she could even attempt to do that, she hear a car pull up in the driveway. Searching for her bra Santana tries to wake Brittany but she won't budge._ If her parents weren't on their way inside right now I'd be laughing because I so put her ass to sleep_ Santana thinks. But now isn't the time. As I'm pulling on my shirt and fixing my hair in the mirror while trying to cover up the hickie Britt gave me, finally realizing my hair would do just fine if pull it out of the bun and all to one side.

After I finish, I can hear the Pierce family downstairs so I try waking Britt again, still nothing, so I grab her robe put it on her tie the front and slide her under the covers as I leave the room shutting the door behind me. Making my way downstairs, I greet Mrs. Pierce letting her know Britt's upstairs napping. She gives me a knowing look which makes me blush. Good thing it's not noticeable or I'd be even more embarrassed. Waving goodbye while leaving the house.

Santana made her way to the car, as she's sitting in the front seat it's then that she notices the throbbing between her legs. Yelling "fuck" as she drives off. Heading home to shower and finish homework thinking this weekend had been such a bust. Hoping her mami doesn't see the big ass hickie branded on her neck. She'd hate to get in trouble when she didn't even get a chance to cum. Brittany really owed her for today she totally saved her ass.

XXXXXXXXX

On the way home I pass Quinn's house again and its damn near ten o'clock and blondie still isn't home "That's odd even for her," Santana thinks.

Santana arrives home parks on the street since her papi hasn't come yet. She opens the door and is greeted by the smell of enchiladas. Setting her keys on the hook she makes her way upstairs to brush her teeth and shower from her earlier activities.

Stepping in the shower she washes up quickly grabs her drying off towel wrapping it around her as looks for something to wear that hides the mark on her neck. Settling for an Abercrombie hoodie and some sleep shorts. Santana makes her way downstairs just in time. Maribel already set the table so San just sits down next to Carlos and asked him about his day at the hospital.

"How was work papi?" Carlos smiled.

"It was great mija, we saved a child who had a heart murmur. He'd been on the transplant list for a few years and today a heart came through. So I'd say it was a pretty great day." Santana looked at her dad in awe.

Ever since she was six years old she's always wanted to be just like him, the only person knew was Quinn. When they little they used to play doctor as kids and Q would always be her patient until she got tired and wanted to be my nurse and starting bringing over her stuff animals. Santana laughed at the thought. Not knowing what to say since she's sitting there with a big goofy grin on her face she nods her head at Carlos then starts stuffing her mouth with those tasty enchiladas, rice, and beans her mami made. Mid bite her Carlos speaks "Mija slow down the food is not going anywhere plus I really don't feel like doing CPR if you choke I'm extremely tired" Carlos laughs at Santana's squirrel cheeks and continues to eat.

Once dinner is over Maribel tells San that Alma will be there in the morning to pick her up for service. Santana sighs because her abuela does not know about her sexuality, she came out to the school and to her parents but her abuelita is a different story she has strict beliefs. Santana needs Alma in her life so she just keep quiet and avoids topics like boyfriends.

XXXXXXXX

Heading to my bedroom, for some reason I start missing Q. I cut on the TV and watch SpongeBob it's Quinn's favorite before grabbing my phone to text her:

Hey Q when you get a chance can we talk? -San

I set my phone down on the pillow and kept watching Patrick prance around dressed like a woman before falling asleep.

While sleeping Santana knocked the phone on the floor, ten minutes later it vibrates saying:

**The customer you are trying to text is temporarily out of service MSG 2110- Q **

Then goesback to the main screen.

XXXXXXXXX

Monday came faster than expected since majority of Sunday Santana spent the morning with her Abuela at service. Then they went out to eat with mami and papi for dinner. She had no time to talk to Britt because Alma doesn't allow phones so she left it at home. Exactly where she left it she doesn't know but she's sure it's there in her room somewhere.

After family time she had homework that she put off until the last minute and laundry to do. So that's how she spent the rest of the night before falling asleep only to be woken up by the alarm clock for cheerios practice at 5:30am.

Santana has to pick up Britt, so she hops out of bed showers brushes her teeth washes her face then puts her uniform before packing her bag for the day. Looking at the clock it's now 6am. San puts her hair in the standard cheerios ponytail, looking over her appearance, she smirks at herself and bolts down the stairs. Getting a granola bar from the pantry and grabbing her keys. Heading to the car she remembers her phone and runs back to search for it finding it on the floor with 8 text messages. Deciding to check it later because the clock is ticking and now that she's captain, she has to be on time or else Sue will have a bitch fit and try to kill them on the field with absurd drills.

Speeding to Brittany's house she honks the horn. Britt comes out climbs in kissing my lips like she hasn't seen me in weeks sparking my arousal, I moan into her mouth before looking at the clock. Eyes wide I end the kiss, smile at her and speed to the school arriving with two minutes to spare which isn't much. So we both haul ass to the locker room. Putting are things away and make it out to the field before Sue arrives.

The girls are just standing around not stretching when I walk up HBIC face on, ready for the attitude I'm about to receive.

One girl shouts "Where's Quinn she's usually here on time?" before another yells out co-signing.

I make my way to the front and clearing my throat, "I am captain now, Quinn is no longer on the squad if you have a problem you can leave otherwise start laps NOW!"

Britt looks at me like I stole Lord T, before saying "That was a bit harsh Sannie." She runs off to join the other girls.

Sue walks out catching the end of the conversation. "Don't listen to her SanBags, Teen Mom ran a tight shift if you're going be captain you have to be feared. Also shouldn't you be running?" she gives me a look and I take off to catch up with the rest of the girls so that I can pass to the front like Quinn used to.

Don't get me wrong I'm the shit at what I do in some ways I'm better than Q, but she was all around she could do it all and lead which is why we fought all the time. Simply put the girl is good at everything.

XXXXXXXX

Practice was over I cleaned up the equipment and made my way to the locker room. Everyone was gone including Britt which baffles me, but I shrug is off for now. I shower and make it to class before the second bell rings so I won't be late. I reach AP Spanish just in time to find my set in the back next to Quinn's but she's not there yet.

Schue walks in to begin the lesson. I never pay attention, he's just butchering my native language. But I'm too focused on the empty seat next to me that's still empty thirty minutes into the class. When a blonde haired woman walks in, not much older than 56 but doesn't look a day over 45_. I can't see her face but she's in pretty good shape for her age,_ Santana thinks.

The blonde walks over to Schue and hands him a paper, then Schue tells the class to read over a few pages while he takes care of this. The blonde woman turns around and she instantly looks familiar I just can't put my name on who she looks like so I keep starring at her like a fool. Schue gives her back the paper and she walks out. He finishes the lesson right when the bell sounds; packing my things I keep thinking about the older blonde. As I walk out the door I notice Brittany and Rachel talking to her, they each hand her a piece of paper causing my interest to peak. But before I could walk over the bell rings and the blonde turns and walks out of the exit doors. Britt and Rachel look gloomy at each other as they turn down the opposite hall not even spotting me observing the whole interaction.

XXXXXXXXX

Santana made her way through the halls, she expected to hear something about Quinn but nothing as of yet not one rumor which is surprising since the entire glee clubs knows and they can't keep shit to themselves. During lunch Britt sat with Rachel and the rest of the glee club, I didn't feel like being bothered so I set with the jocks and cheerios. There was a seat opened next to Puck so I plopped down next to him.

He asked "Have you seen Quinn, I've called her phone and sent text messages no answer, and now she's not here today. Finn said he told her dad and he was pretty pissed off I hope she's okay, I didn't mean for this shit to happen."

Santana sighs before shaking her head "No, I haven't seen her since Friday, I sent her a text asking to talk but haven't paid too much attention to my phone since. Speaking of-" she pulls out her phone checking her text. There's seven from Britt from Sunday and one from Quinn. Santana got happy thinking Quinn texted her back instead of Puck and gladly opens the text to show him the message.

The customer you are trying to text is temporarily out of service MSG 2110- Q

"I got the same thing 12 different times, either her phone is off or it's disconnected which is bad for us." Puck says as he continues to push his food around the plate before giving up on eating at all. He stands to throw it away as the bell rings San follows and they walk to glee together both in their own thoughts the whole way.

Santana walks in behind Puck they both sit in the back. She notice Brittany on the other side of the room talking with Rachel all hush hush. That's when Snix takes over, I jump out of my seat demanding answers.

"What the fuck is going on? I've been trying to keep my cool ever since I saw you leaving Brittany's house Saturday. Why are you all up on my girl Yoda is there something you need to say to the rest of us since it apparently involves glee?" Rachel looks appalled at the accusation.

Rachel stands right in front of Santana with her head held high as she says, "Santana I don't know how you could say such a thing we were merely discussing Quinn's whereabouts." Before returning to her seat leaving Santana standing in the middle of the room with a foolish look on her face and an embarrassed Brittany looking everywhere else but at her.

Schue walks in having heard Quinn's name he clears his throat before telling everyone to have their seats. "I have an announcement to make."

Schue takes a deep breath looks down at his hands, when Finn yells "Say whatever it is already so we can move on!"

Schue ever so obedient to the Ogre blurts out "Quinn is no longer with us..."

Everyone starts talking at the same time. Santana feels her stomach drop fearing the worst she ask "What do you mean no longer with us? Puck and I have texted her but the phones disconnected so I'm gonna need a little more than no longer with us" I yell while Puck co-signs.

Schue continues "She checked out, no longer lives in Lima anymore. Her Grandmother came to get her transcripts and sign her out for good."

Everyone is in disbelief. But that's when it clicks for Santana, the blonde earlier looks like a mixture Judy and Quinn. _How the fuck did she not notice that_ she thinks as she grabs her bags. Before storming out the room Santana tells Puck "I want every detail you can remember about _that_ night." Her voice dead serious causing Puck to swallow hard as she stomps out the room.

Santana heads to her car, speeds out the parking lot with only one destination in mind. She arrives at Quinn's house eleven minutes later, hops out, and sprints toward the door. Pounding on it, hoping Judy's not too drunk to hear. Mid knock Judy swings the door opened with a glass Pinot in hand.

"May I help you?!" ask Judy

"Where's Quinn? Why isn't she at school?"

"Little girl, she no longer lives here Russell threw her out, be sure to thank that boyfriend of hers for telling us the truth." Santana scrunched up her face at how blasé Judy was being about the whole situation.

"So that's why her grandmother was there to check her out today?"

Judy damn drops her glass of wine at the mention of her mother knowing it's not Russell's mother Santana was referring to.

"My mother was at your school?" Santana nods her head yes.

Judy continues "If my mother was involved Quinn is in safe hands which was more than I can say for when she was here."

With that Judy slams the door in my face and I'm left even more shocked. I feel horrible not only was I a bitch when Quinn needed me the most but I didn't really know what the hell was going on in the Fabray household according to what Judy was implying.

I'm missing pieces of information and the source has up and left Lima without a trace. Leaving me with four people who could possibly give me answers. And I'll be damned if I don't get them.

**A/N…Santana's on a mission, will she find out the truth or will her relationship with Brittany distract her?**

**Hope you guys like the changes. Let me know what you think!**

"¡buenos días mamá la comida huele muy bien

Good Morning mom the food smells really good


	5. Get it Together

Title: Scared of Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own shit but people you don't recognize Comprende! Also this story is A/U most of it is coming from my big ass brain

A/N: Too all my guest reviewers THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR POSITIVE WORDS, to the one guest reviewer who commented on the brittana don't worry they aren't my cup of tea either but you'll see how that goes in a few don't want to spoil you too much just know my OTP is Quinntana.

Rating: M for abuse, sex, and all the other good stuff lol (abuse is not good FYI)

Chapter 5: Get it Together

**One shot to your heart without breaking your skin**

**No one has the power to hurt you like your kin**

**Kept it inside, didn't tell no one else**

**Didn't even wanna admit it to yourself**

**And now your chest burns and your back aches**

**From 15 years of holding the pain**

**And now you only have yourself to blame**

**If you continue to live this way**

**- India Arie**

**Quinn's POV**

Saturday Morning

Dorothy walks in around noon to wake Quinn, they have a long day ahead of them since she will be taking over as legal guardian. She had all night to think it through and if Quinn will have her she will be more than happy to try and make amends for allowing Judy to keep her only grandchild in danger for so long.

Dorothy removes the duvet from over Quinn's beautiful face as she rubs her back to wake her. Quinn turns her head and yells "five more minutes."

Dorothy laughs at how adorable her granddaughter looks and wonders who would want to hurt such an innocent child. Dorothy heads over to Quinn's luggage and decides to pick her out something to wear for the day. She decides on a pair of straight leg jeans with a purple sweater while searching for socks Dorothy finds Quinn's black Ugg boots in the corner. It's then that she decides they will be adding clothes shopping to their list of activities for the day.

"Quinn, honey please wake up, it has been more than five minutes." Dorothy says.

Quinn rolls over to looks towards her grandma, that's when Dorothy takes this as a sign to keep talking "I have made a call to my physician so we can make sure you aren't seriously injured and to make sure no harm was done to the baby. She will be here in an hour. By the way Natalie made breakfast, I want you to eat something before the doctor arrives."

Quinn climbs out of bed, seeing her clothes laid out on the chair she smiles at her grandma because this is the first time since she was five years old that anyone has taken care of her this way. Dressing her, making sure she sees a doctor after getting hurt. It might seem silly to crave something so normal, but when you never really had that kind of treatment you tend to appreciate it more. Therefore Quinn loves it, it makes her feel like a kid again.

Quinn hugs Dorothy tightly, then starts getting dressed not caring that her grandmother is still in the room. Dorothy smiles and heads downstairs while yelling "The bacons getting cold." She laughs when she hears Quinn fall while putting on her boots in too big of a hurry to get to the bacon.

Quinn brushes her teeth washes her face and puts her hair in a bun on the top of her head before running downstairs and sitting at the table opposite Dorothy.

Quinn greets Natalie as she sets her plate of down on the table before digging in, Dorothy smiles at her granddaughters' antics and finishes her food as well. The doorbell rings, Natalie goes to answer it letting the physician into the foyer.

Dorothy and I make our way to the living room to greet the red haired woman dressed in a grey pants suit with a white lab coat over it. She reaches her hand out saying "You must be Quinn, I'm Ms. Shaw I'll be doing your exam today."

I shake her hand, nodding my head ready to get this over with.

"I'm going to have you take off your shirt and sit on the couch."

I do as I'm told while Ms. Shaw heads to the kitchen to scrub her hands. That's when I figure out that she must come around a lot. Dorothy sits on the chair opposite me, letting me know she's here so I won't feel so uncomfortable, which I appreciate.

The red hair woman comes back pulling on gloves, she looks at me for permission to touch. I nod my head yes and she begins taking my vitals. Next she starts feeling my ribs, checking for anything broken before moving to my collar bone. She cleans my head wound again before stitching above my eyebrow; then pulls out a portable ultrasound. She pulls out this clear gel and says, "This might be a little cold."

Ms. Shaw then squirts gel on my stomach before taking out the wand to find the heartbeat of the baby.

Quinn smiles hearing the loud rapid beating sound, "There it is," {shows Quinn the monitor} "your baby's heart sounds very healthy. You look to be about two months along. You are pretty small so I doubt you will start showing until your final trimester. But I will give your grandmother a list of foods you shouldn't eat and your basic foods for nutrition. You must take your prenatal vitamins they're very important, you are a child still and the baby will drain you of all your minerals if you don't."

Quinn sighed she doesn't like taking pills they're really hard to swallow and tend to leave a bad taste in her mouth. Ms. Shaw prints out an ultrasound handing it to Quinn.

"Everything appears to be fine, you have some bruising to your ribs, and they will ache until they're healed. I fixed the cut over your eye, it shouldn't scar at all. I can prescribe a small dose of pain medication if you would like." Quinn shakes her head no to the medicine as Ms. Shaw gives her tissue to wipe her stomach.

Ms. Shaw hands Dorothy three pieces of paper before saying goodbye and leaving the villa. Dorothy comes back into the living room with her purse and tosses me my keys, phone and jacket. I look at her like she's grown two head, she laughs and says "Let's go."

I follow her out the door to my Volkswagen Beetle, still curious as to why we're taking my toy of a car when she has all those luxury cars in her driveway. Dorothy clears her throat breaking me out of my trance.

"Are you going to unlock the door sweetheart we have places to be."

I unlock the door hopping into the driver's seat while Dorothy literally drops into the passenger causing me to burst into a fit of giggles. I start the car and head down the street, Dorothy gives me directions as I drive. About 25 minutes later we arrive at an Audi dealership. She tells me to park in front of the office, we get out and before I get to ask why we're here a tall raven haired man approaches us; telling Dorothy that we're right on time.

He introduces himself as Matthew then takes us around to look at cars, my grandmother interrupts him asking to see an Audi SQ5 with all the trimmings. Matthew looks taken back but quickly recovers and shows Dorothy what she wants with me tagging along. We reach several models when Dorothy looks at me asking for my opinion. I instantly think this is something Santana would enjoy doing she knows way more about this stuff than I do, a wave of nostalgia passes over me at the thought of my friend.

Dorothy taps my shoulder breaking me from my thoughts, so I just point to the first one I see. "I like that one it's nice."

Matthew says "Nice choice, black exterior with black leather interior from the prestige 2010 collection model runs about 62,000." Dorothy seems pleased and says "I'll take it."

I look at her like she's crazy who the hell spends that much money, but my grandmother is loaded so if she wants a new car then so be it. Matthew looks extremely happy and tells us to step into his office. We go inside so he can draw up the paper work. An hour later, we get to the part before you pay Matthew ask if we have a vehicle we would like to trade. My grandmother asked for my keys, I again have that dumbfound look on my face as I hand them over.

Dorothy tosses them on the desk "You can deduct whatever that car is worth from the final price. Here's my card, and can we move this along please?"

Matthew stumbles out of his seat to go price Quinn's car and finish the paperwork. Thirty minutes later Dorothy signs for the purchase but tells Matthew that Quinn is to sign for the ownership of the vehicle. Quinn gasp at her grandmothers words before saying "I…I can't take this, you've already done enough just by taking me in."

Dorothy shushes Quinn, holding up her hand for her to stop talking "Quinn you are my grandchild this is an honor for me so please let me do this okay." Quinn just nods not knowing what to say because this is just incredible.

Matthew hands Quinn the keys, she thanks him and Dorothy profusely before they walk out to what used to be Quinn's car to get their things out. Quinn being excited runs over to her new Audi SQ5 and hops in the front, throwing her bag in the back. While Dorothy laughs, happy that she could put a smile on her granddaughters face.

Quinn takes a deep breath to let it all sink in before turning to Dorothy asking what's next for the day. Dorothy ask Quinn if she wants to go shopping for new clothes since she didn't bring much with her, Quinn nods yes and they head to the nearest shopping mall.

XXXXXXX

Quinn and Dorothy arrive home that night, having had a blast spending time together all day. They bring in all of Quinn's shopping bags taking them up to her room, Dorothy insist on helping Quinn put everything away even the stuff brought with her from Lima. By the time they've finished it's time for bed Dorothy excuses herself while Quinn goes to shower. After dressing for bed she looks for her phone finding it in the jacket from yesterday she checks her messages but it's still the same five from Britt and Rachel the night before asking if she made it. She gets in bed and starts to respond but after the message doesn't go through she realizes Russell turned off her phone. Quinn throws the phone across the room earning a loud thump, that's when Dorothy walks in asking "What's wrong?"

Once Dorothy sees the phone cracked on the floor, she picks the device up and throws it in the trash. Quinn finally decides to speak "Russell turned off my phone, and I threw it now even if I do get another one I won't have any numbers." Quinn signs running her fingers through her hair looking up at Dorothy with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Quinn we can talk more about this tomorrow lets gets some sleep." Dorothy says then kisses Quinn on the forehead before leaving the room. Quinn settles down under the duvet not even bothering to turn off the light, she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

**Sunday**

Quinn makes her way downstairs to see Dorothy sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in hand with an HTC phone box in her lap. Quinn sits down on the chair next to her when Natalie brings in a bowl of fruit and a glass of water for Quinn to drink.

"I was just about to send in the roosters to wake you."

Quinn laughs. "I never usually sleep this late but I guess the baby drains more energy than I thought."

Dorothy smiles and says "Well we won't be doing much today besides talking about school and what you want to do about the baby if that's alright with you, I don't want to pressure you but we do need to discuss things, so once you're ready let me know." Dorothy kisses my forehead then sits the phone on the coffee table and disappears out of the room.

Quinn finishes her fruit, and goes to find Dorothy she's done putting things off, if she plans on getting her life back on track she has to let people in starting with her grandmother. Quinn finds Dorothy in her bedroom and again is in awe of the wood ceilings line with sky lights dimmed just enough to see the king size oak bed with cream bedding, the orange colored walls and antique vanity set in the corner.

Quinn knocks on the opened door then walks inside climbing on the tall bed to sit next to Dorothy.

"I'm ready to talk now, I have to stop being afraid of what people might think about me, considering I'm pregnant and will start showing soon I can't keep hiding behind my HBIC façade. I need _real_ friends and family around me because in seven months, I've decided I'm going to give my baby up for adoption."

Quinn chokes on her words as tears began to run down her face but continues to speak "And I'm going to need all the support and love I can get."

Dorothy reaches for Quinn but she moves out of the way. Quinn knows that if she lets Dorothy console her, she's going to break and won't be able to finish talking.

"Nothing I did was ever good enough for Russell and Judy, I don't want to feel that way anymore. I don't want to always have to be put together, perfect, trying to be damn near killed me. I want to be safe, I want to be loved like a child is supposed to." Quinn sobs out "I just need you to love me grandma, you don't have to buy me expensive cars, a new wardrobe or a phone."

Dorothy can't stand seeing her grand baby so broken like this so she tries to console her again and this time Quinn lets her. Dorothy pulls her onto her lap, Quinn rest her head between her grandmas neck while Dorothy tells her "You don't ever have to worry about me not loving you child, but let me tell you something, if you don't start loving yourself first, accepting who you are as a person. My love or anyone else's won't ever be enough." Quinn sniffles at the words thinking about how true they are before lifting her head to wipe her eyes as Dorothy gives her a tight hug and kisses her on the cheek. Quinn climbs off her lap and lays on the pillow next to Dorothy before falling asleep for the rest of the night.

Monday

Dorothy leaves a sleeping Quinn in her bed, before she goes to get dressed she notices how peaceful the child looks while sleeping and hopes that one day she can make her feel that way while she's awake as well. She pulls the duvet over Quinn's shoulders to keep her warm then makes her way to her closet.

Dorothy pulls out a Miu Miu dress with Vincent Camuto high heeled shoes along with her undergarments before showering and getting dressed. Satisfied with her outfit she pulls her hair in a French roll attaches a clip to keep it in place. After putting on a light coat of makeup she heads downstairs.

Walking through the kitchen she tells Natalie to keep an eye on Quinn then grabs the keys to her Mercedes SL550 Roadster and heads to Lima to check Quinn out of school.

Five hours late due to traffic Dorothy pulls up at McKinley and heads to the counselors office. Upon entry she see a red haired woman who introduces herself as Ms. Pillsbury.

"Hello Ms. Pillsbury my name is Dorothy Rose, I'm here to check my granddaughter out of school is there a way you can help me?" says Dorothy.

Ms. Pillsbury nods her head before asking "Can I have the name please?"

Dorothy says "It's Lucy Quinn Fabray" making Ms. Pillsbury gasp she really liked Quinn. _The school is seriously going to be much duller without her that's for sure_, Ms. Pillsbury thinks.

Dorothy sees the distant look on the red haired woman's face and taps her desk snapping her out of the trance. The woman hands her a piece of paper before adding "You must get the teachers to sign off on this and attach her current grades, once you're finished I should have the rest of the paperwork ready for you."

With that Dorothy walks out the office making her way down the halls to collect the signatures. I reach the door to AP Spanish and strut inside walking up to the teacher. I pull him aside to get what I need before he tells me he has to put down two grades due to having Quinn twice. Before giving the paper back he tells me to say goodbye to Quinn for him and that he's going to miss her. I leave and continue getting the signatures then head back to Ms. Pillsbury's office. I sign the papers, as she printed out Quinn's new transcripts and inserts them into a folder handing them to me. I thank her for her time and make my way down the hall when a brunette girl bumps into me causing me to drop the folder on the floor.

The short girl picks it up after seeing the name then ask "Are…Are you Quinn's grandmother?"

I nod my head yes, when another girl walks up beside her, claiming I look familiar. She gives off a weird vibe but I shrug it off as the brunette starts to talk again "I've tried texting Quinn but her number doesn't work anymore, would you mind giving her my number please."

I take the paper that reads: Rachel Barbra Berry 555-9686….

I'm about to take off when the blonde haired girl takes out a piece of paper and begins to write what I presume is her name and number, so I wait, two minutes later she hands it to me and I almost laugh at the unicorns drawn next to her name. Brittany S. Pierce 555-3485.

I tell them I will make sure she gets it and turn to walk out the exit.

XXXXXXXX

Dorothy gracefully climbs into her car and hits the highway heading back to Boulder, Ohio. She knows it's only been a few 7 hours but she misses her granddaughter and cannot wait to get back to tell her the good news so they can pick out a school so Quinn can start and not get behind on her studies.

Several hours later Dorothy pulls in her driveway, she hears water splashing so she heads out back to see Quinn and Natalie doing laps in the pool. It's nice seeing Quinn without the weight of the world on her shoulders, being so carefree, that's when she knows she did the right thing bringing her here to finish raising her.

Quinn spots her grandmother and hops out the pool grabbing her towel to dry off she notices the manila folder in her hand. "Hey Grandma where have you been?" ask Quinn.

Dorothy tells her, "Just got back from Lima checking you out of school, now we can find you a new one here."

Quinn lights up at her grandmothers words, she thought she would miss McKinley but she doesn't maybe some of the people but for the most part she's happy she doesn't have to go back to pretending to be something she isn't.

Quinn gives Dorothy a hug and they walk inside to the kitchen with Natalie right behind them. Dorothy takes off her coat sitting it on the chair before asking Natalie to hand her the veggies out of the fridge while she washes her hands. Quinn looks through the folder while Dorothy starts to cook dinner.

She sees Rachel and Britt's numbers inside but decides against using Brittany's, Quinn decides she's way to close to Santana and doesn't want her keeping any more of her secrets, plus she doesn't want to burden their relationship with her problems. The less Britt knows about me the better.

_I just hopes she takes care of San for me,_ Quinn thinks before getting up to ask "What high schools are around here?."

Dorothy tells her about Boulder Magnet High School and Quinn is instantly intrigued that would look great on her transcripts if she want so get into Yale. Quinn decides it's settled that's where she wants to go.

"Sounds good to me when can I get enrolled?" says Quinn.

Dorothy tells her "First thing tomorrow morning if you want?" Dorothy hesitates before asking "How's the morning sickness treating you?"

Quinn pouts at the question then responds "it's a bitch, Natalie heard me this morning and brought me saltines and ginger ale. I'll be glad when this part is over I'm not looking forward to 7 more months of this."

Dorothy laughs before telling Quinn to watch her mouth. Quinn ducks her head and says "Sorry." While Natalie laughs then hands her a plate of food. Quinn takes a bit of the ratatouille and wants to smack her grandma for making it taste so good.

"Grams I didn't know you could cook you have to teach me, I can bring people to their knees with this kind of cuisine." Quinn winks at Dorothy. While Natalie throws her head back with laughter causing Dorothy to chuckle as well.

After dinner Quinn makes her way upstairs to take a bubble bath and wash her hair. She then picks out some pajamas along with panties and a bra. She decides to call Rachel while sitting in her bed, warm under the covers. The phone rings three times before Rachel picks up.

"Hello Rachel Barbra Berry speaking, how may I help you?"

"Don't you think that's a bit long of a greeting to answer the phone with Rach?"

"QUINN, oh my I'm really happy right now I'm so glad you called, how are you?" squealed Rachel.

"I'm doing really good, my grandmother is the best she's so supportive and I'm just happy I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not while I'm here. I also want to apologize to you for being a bitch for so long, and I want you to know that I'm really happy we're friends."

Quinn can practically hear the smile from Rachel through the phone.

"Quinn you don't have to apologize I wasn't exactly innocent in all of it either but it's in the past and no longer needs to be brought up anymore. And I'm even more excited that we're friends now." Rachel beams. "Speaking of did you call Brittany she gave her number as well and what happened to your phone we sent you several messages."

"Rach I can't call Brittany she's with Santana I don't want to cause problems between them." Quinn signs before continuing "Britt can't keep a secret from Santana and I don't want her to, so the less she knows the better. I give San maybe two days before she gets Britt to tell her about what happened at the park. Rachel I need you to promise me that our talks stay between us. I don't want Santana more upset with me than she already is by having her girlfriend keeping my secrets." Quinn pleads

"Quinn don't worry about it. I think you're right." Rachel says nervously.

Quinn hears the change in Rachel's voice and ask "What's wrong?"

"I was really worried when you didn't answer, so I went to ask Brittany if she heard anything and Santana showed up at Brittany's and got all paranoid, then today at school we were talking about you quietly and she accused me of wanting Brittany."

Quinn laughs "That's typical Santana she lashes out when she feels threatened, she's done it since we were kids, and it's something we share in common. A habit I'm trying my hardest to break."

"But when Mr. Schue told everyone about you leaving Lima, the whole glee club flipped out especially Santana, it was bizarre she seemed sad and angry at the same time, you both are so hard to read." Rachel sighs "So are you sure you don't want to tell her where you are?"

"Rach I'm sure Santana will be fine she didn't care when I was there all we did was fight, she has Brittany!"Quinn says with a bit more bite to her tone than she intended. She feels herself reverting back into her HBIC façade and apologizes to Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rach it's just hard I needed my friend all these past months but the only way I could get her attention was to be a bitch or compete with her. It was like I didn't exist once Britt came into the picture so I'm backing off for good. Yes I will miss her I actually miss her now, but I can't risk letting her back in to be let down again."

"Well you have me now and your secret is safe with me I won't let you down! But for what it's worth I think Santana make a mistake, not to be rude because Brittany's a cool friend, but she's no Quinn Fabray."

Quinn blushes at the compliment, "Thanks Rachel I appreciate it, but it's getting late and I start school tomorrow so I should be getting to bed I'll call you soon. Have a Good Night."

"Have good night Quinn." 

"Bye"

Quinn sits her phone down and goes to sleep, excited for a new start.

A/n: so do you guys agree with Quinn distancing herself from glee, do you think Quinn's reason for not staying in contact with Britt are valid? Next chapter is still in Quinn's POV. Let me know what you all think!


	6. Feels Like Today

Title: Scared of Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own shit but people you don't recognize Comprende! Also this story is A/U most of it is coming from my big ass brain

A/N: Too all my guest reviewers THANKS A LOT you all put big goofy smiles on my face. I will be introducing a couple of new characters in this chapter let me know if you recognize them. Please be patient with me I know where this story is going but I have to make some shit happen first. Also I'm a big Rascal Flatts fan (kisses)

Rating: M

Chapter 6: Feels Like Today

**I woke up this morning  
With this feeling inside me that I can't explain  
Like a weight that I've carried  
Been carried away, away  
But I know something is coming  
I don't know what it is  
But I know it's amazing, you save me  
My time is coming  
And I'll find my way out of this longest drought**

**-Rascal Flatts**

**Quinn's Pov**

Quinn woke up feeling nauseous, she rans to the bathroom to empty what felt like a lung. She slide on the floor hoping to make the dizzy feeling stop. About twenty minutes later she pulled herself off the floor and into the shower to get ready for enrolling in school, the thought of starting new put a smile on her face despite the horrors of morning sickness.

Quinn washes up, grabs her drying off towel before starting to brush her teeth to get rid of the bad taste in her mouth, once finished she makes her way to the closet to pick out an outfit. Quinn not wanting to stick to the usual dresses, decides on a pair of ripped Lucky Brand skinny jeans which makes her ass look nice. A Forever 21 sweater with a tiger displayed on the front paired with her grey Steve Madden ankle boots to finish the look. Not knowing what to do with her hair she goes downstairs to find Natalie. Quinn calls her name when Natalie shouts "In the Rec room."

Quinn follows the voice until she enters a room with a burgundy colored Steinway & Sons piano in the back, paint supplies with an easel near the window. She see's several book cases lining the walls and four lounge chairs throughout the room.

Quinn fell in love the moment she entered, she loves to read and has always wanted to learn to play the piano but quickly dismisses it while walking to Natalie asking "Can you give me one of those crown braids I saw you wearing the other day if you don't mind I thought it was really pretty."

Natalie beams nodding her head yes before going to get the supplies she'll needs to do my hair.

While I wonder the bookshelves for a book to read. Natalie comes back before I find anything gesturing for me to have a seat. She finishes my braid in ten minutes leaving strands of hair out around my face, I tell her thank you before leaving upstairs to pack my bag.

When I reach my room I look in the mirror to see how my hair turned out, I giggle because I look Grecian. I pick up the bag Dorothy brought me from staples with all my school supplies. Dumping it on the bed I began opening everything throwing it in my Tory Burch backpack Grandma picked out for me when we were at the mall Saturday. It's stylish, roomy and goes with just about everything I will wear since its black leather.

As I'm finishing Dorothy walks in "I thought I would have to wake you sleeping beauty, but you're already dressed and ready to go." she laughs before telling me "I made you oatmeal with fresh fruit and wheat toast, grab your things and go eat. I'll be down after I get dressed. By the way that _look_ looks good on you, you seem relaxed." With that Dorothy walks out leaving a big smile on Quinn's face.

Quinn eats breakfast then grabs a bottle of water before grabbing her keys, still not believing she drives a brand new 2010 Audi SQ5.

Dorothy walks down stairs, granola bar in her mouth, and purse on her shoulder pulling her keys off the hook motioning for Quinn to go out the door. Once Dorothy chews up her granola she tells Quinn to follow her to the school. Thirty minutes later due to traffic they arrive at Boulder Magnet High School they both park in the visitor section and make their way to the entrance. Quinn thought McKinley was big but now she's quite sure that it could fit inside of this place with room to spare.

The front entrance is brick style with large wooden doors and medium sized windows, actually the whole school looks that way from what Quinn can see, but it doesn't matter she just wants to enroll so she can learn. Dorothy ask for directions to admissions or whoever she needs to speak with to enroll a student, when a man escorts us down the hall and hands them a packet to fill out. Dorothy does most of the work by filling out the forms, Quinn just hands over her transcripts when her grandmother asked for them.

Once finished Dorothy hands the papers to a Brunette named Jill who starts rapidly typing the information into her computer system before making a copy of my transcripts and handing them back to Dorothy. After about an hour Jill, the brunette counselor who needs to stop biting her nails hands me my schedule which includes:

AP English

AP History

Honors Algebra 2

AP Chemistry

Gymnastics/Dance

Prep period (meaning I get to go home early) Quinn laughs at the thought.

Dorothy looks it over and asked if I'm going to be okay with Gymnastics/Dance, I shake my head no because I'm going to need something that won't make me what to throw up for the next seven months.

Dorothy ask "Do you have any other electives opened besides this one." Jill looks up like Dorothy asked her something foreign so I speak up "Because in 7 months I won't be able to flip or dance so throw me in photography or something please."

Jill looks down at my stomach confused but Dorothy's had enough and snaps her fingers to get her attention. Jill sees the angry glare on Dorothy's face giving me and Judy a run for our money and starts typing again, printing out another schedule with photography in place of gymnastics. We walk out of the office and Dorothy gives me a hug before heading out the door to whatever it is she does for a living.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quinn makes her way down the halls searching for AP English, not paying attention she bumps into a tall boy around the age sixteen with sandy blonde hair styled in a coif with grayish green eyes dressed in a black leather jacket with ray bans sticking out the pocket, white V-neck, blue jeans and black biker boots.

Let's be honest dude is fucking dreamy and that jawline is deadly. He picks up my bag and hands it back to me saying "Sorry, I didn't see you."

I smirk before saying "It's okay I was trying to find my class I'm new here."

He smiles showing his dimples, "I know, I've been here since school started, never seen you. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered. I'm Stefan Antonio nice to meet you….?"

I finish his sentence"Lucy, my name is Lucy Fabray and it's nice to meet you too. Would you mind helping me find AP English with Mr. Peters please?" Stefan nods his head then asked to see my schedule.

"We have AP History and AP Chemistry together so I can just meet you after English once class is over so we can walk together if that's cool with you." Quinn ducks her head to hide her blush but Stefan catches it and laughs before pointing to her classroom.

Quinn tells him thanks and heads inside, once the door shuts the teacher looks up "May I help you?" he ask.

"Yes I'm Lucy Fabray I'm in your class" Quinn says before taking a seat in the nearest chair feeling weird just standing there while everyone looks at her.

"Ah yes Ms. Fabray welcome, please take out a notebook and pen we were just getting started with the lesson." Quinn does as she's told and from there it's easy sailing. Stefan comes back and walks me to all my classes while being extremely flirty which makes Quinn laugh.

Quinn and Stefan head towards the cafeteria to get food. As Quinn searched around for something edible, a red haired girl with blue eyes approached Stefan. Quinn decided on a BLT sandwich and a bag of Cheetos and made her way towards an empty table not caring for the first time about sitting alone.

Stefan finally to notice her disappearance and came over with the attractive girl in tow. As Quinn stuffed her mouth the red haired girl sat down next to Stefan amused at the sight before her. Quinn finally tore her eyes from the delicious sandwich to find two sets of eyes looking at her.

"So Stef who's the hot blonde with the appetite" Stefan throws his head back in laughter.

Quinn says "I'm Lucy Fabray, you could have just asked me since you are sitting across from me, and I promise I don't bite."

The red haired girl clears her throat at the forwardness and steals a Cheeto from Quinn's plate before saying "Maggie Parker, nice to meet you. Stefan didn't tell me you were so feisty." Maggie winks at Quinn but she continues to eat trying to ignore the acrobats going on in her stomach ever since she saw the girl. They all continue getting to know each other until the bell rings signaling them to head to class which they seem to all have together.

Quinn, Maggie, and Stefan arrive to AP history, finding three empty seats in the back of the class. They sit and take out their notebooks when Maggie ask "Where did you come from Lucy, I've never seen you around the neighborhood?"

Stefan looks at Quinn waiting for her to answer, he'd been wondering the same thing but didn't want to ask himself afraid he'd run her off since she seems a bit guarded.

"I'm from Lima, I just moved here with my grandma, I guess you can say I didn't have the easiest life back there but that's a story for when I know the two of you better." With that the teacher walks in and Quinn turns around in her seat to avoid further questions.

Maggie makes a memo to ask again suddenly wanting to know everything about the intriguing blonde bombshell next to her. Class finally lets out an hour later, Quinn and Stefan are finished for the day due to having "prep" next but Maggie still has another class so as Quinn packs up her things Maggie pulls Quinn's phone out of her back pocket accidentally grazing her ass in the process causing Quinn to blush at the contact.

Maggie just laughs and types in her number then takes a picture of herself before handing it back to Quinn "Don't be a stranger Lucy, I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." Maggie turns and leaves the classroom not wanting to be late.

"Is she always like that?" Stefan smiles then shakes his head before grabbing my bag gesturing for me to walk out first. We head to the parking lot and Stefan immediately walks up to a pink Volkswagen Beetle assuming it's my car.

"What the hell are you doing that's not my car?" I laugh as he just stands there with smug look on his face and says "Hey don't blame me it looks like something you would drive."

Quinn looks down at the ground embarrassed because two days ago that was her car, she instantly thanks Dorothy for the upgrade.

"Fine you win I did have one but my grandmother wasn't a fan so I got an upgrade, jokes on you."I stick my tongue out and hit my alarm signaling which car was mine. He laughs before walking over to my car clearly impressed, I smirk as he sits my bag on the back seat. He hops in the passenger side and buckles his seatbelt.

"What the hell are you doing?"I ask amused at his antics. "I need a ride to my car it's in student parking on the other side of the school." He smiles again showing off those dimples "Oh and can I see your phone."

Quinn takes out her phone and hands it over, before she puts the car in reverse, Stefan leans over and pulls her near his face then shouts "Smile" causing Quinn to burst into a fit of giggles. He snaps the picture and sends it to his phone after saving his contact in her phone. Quinn backs out and heads over to student parking, she drives through the lot until Stefan tells her to stop. He says he'll text her later and closes the door making his way over to a red 1963 Porsche 356b Karmann coupe. My jaw drops at the site, I only know the car because Santana could never stop talking about it when we were in middle school. _And she'd probably have a fit if she was here to see it_ Quinn thinks.

"Damn Stef how'd you end up with a Karmann coupe that car is old enough to be your grandpa" he laughs and says "And how would you know anything about it?" he challenges.

"An old friend of mine also a girl, loves that thing she would talk about it for hours it's her dream car." Quinn says with a sad look on her face.

"Well maybe we can give her a ride sometime" Stefan tries to lighten the mood sensing the change immediately.

"I doubt that will happen but thanks for the offer anyway." with that Quinn drives away heading home. She tries to put thoughts of the people in Lima out of her head.

XXXXXXXXX

Two months later...

Quinn's life has become way more exciting than she thought possible, she's gotten real invested in her photography class at school. Even made Dorothy buy her this vintage camera with a tripod, and began taking piano lessons claiming she wants to be the next Beethoven which caused both Natalie and Dorothy to burst in laughter.

In the past two months Quinn's stomach finally started to show as well; she hides it under the designer sweaters, jackets, and pea coats since she's still small but her chest and ass have started to spread. Which earn her plenty of pervy comments as she walks the halls, they aren't mean but they draw attention. No matter how much progress I've made since I've left Lima there is still a part of me that's extremely insecure and hasn't learned to let what people say or the fear of abandonment go.

It still haunts me most days which is why I haven't told Stefan and Maggie everything about my past yet even when they've pretty much spilled their guts to me about their home lives and relationships. The truth is I'm still figuring myself out but I need to make some decisions first before bringing them into the mix.

It's the first weekend in January we're still on winter break so Dorothy and I are looking at potential parents for the baby. I figured if I start looking now it gives me about five months to get to know them to make sure the baby will have a safe and loving home unlike the one I had growing up.

Dorothy was kind of upset that I went with adoption after trying to convince me otherwise, but after my breakdown she finally understands why I have to do this my way.

_Flashback  
Two weeks ago..._

_Dorothy sat in the living room reading over documents for one of her clients when Quinn walks in and sits on the adjacent chair. Dorothy noticed how tense Quinn seemed and put down the documents to give her attention to the girl before her. _

_Dorothy ask "What's on your mind sweetheart, I can hear you thinking way over here." Usually Quinn would laugh but today her expression remained stoic, she needs to make a decision for her future and she needs her grandma's support. _

_Dorothy was just about to speak but Quinn beat her to it"Grandma I know when I first got here I said I was going to put the baby up for adoption, and over the few months we've joked about keeping it but I cant. I've thought it over and it wouldn't be good for me or the baby." _

_Dorothy sighs before saying "I could do it for you I'm more than capable Quinn, I just don't want you to regret later on this is a big decision." _

_"You don't think I sit up at night going over possible scenarios about what will happen if I keep it," Quinn laughs bitterly " Each time I see my dreams slipping away because I won't have Yale, I can't travel the world doing my photography, I can't be the next Beethoven, and I can't come back to the place that's felt like home for the last few months everyday looking at the one thing that made me lose it all I know its selfish but I'm still a teenager myself I can't burden you with my mistake by having you raise it I'd rather give the baby to someone who really wants it. Let my mistake be someone's blessing." _

_Dorothy goes to hug Quinn before saying "I understand and I didn't know you felt this strong about it since we haven't really talked about it, I know you're still working on opening up to people but I'm still going to suggest therapy I think you need it, I can tell you've had this on your mind for a while and it's been eating you up on the inside and if you aren't going to talk to me then I want you to see someone especially after the baby comes. But for now I will contact several adoption agencies to send over some candidates and we can start from there." Quinn nods her head and walks to the rec room and begins playing the piano when Dorothy smiles at how good she's gotten._

_End of flashback_

"Hey how about Rebekah and Tom Avery. They live in Atlanta, GA. Rebekah is a history professor at Spellman University and Tom is a paramedic. They've been married for five years and the last two years they've been trying to have children but four months ago they found out that Rebekah was barren and unable to do so. So they're looking to adopt." Quinn reads aloud.

She looks at Dorothy with a big grin on her face before saying "I like them is there a way we can contact them so we can meet."

Dorothy ask "Are you sure I know we've been looking for the past week and you've called everyone creepy but this is a big step." Quinn laughs because everyone has seemed creepy in the profiles from their pictures to their bios. _This is the one that stood out and they look nice so why the hell not, if she doesn't like them she can always send them back packing to Atlanta she hasn't lost her HBIC persona, she just keeps it on a leash _Quinn thinks.

"Grandma make the call and get them down here ASAP, I need to get to know them the clock is ticking." With that Dorothy takes the profile and goes to make the call while Quinn calls Stefan and Maggie to come over so she can finally tell them everything she's been hiding that way they'll have the rest of the winter break to decide if they still want to be friends or not.

After Quinn got off the phone with Stefan and Maggie, she went back into the rec room to finish working on Fur Elise by Beethoven, it's her favorite. The piano teacher told her that if she can play that whole song with no mistakes I can play anything. And that's what Quinn want so she continued until she heard the doorbell ring but Grams yelled that she would answer it so Quinn started playing again.

I knew Stefan and Maggie were in the room but I didn't care if I'm going to tell them all my secrets they might as well get to know the good parts as well. I get to the end of the song and stop, they both applaud like dorks.

Maggie says "When we move to New York I'm going to have you play in the subway so we can get money." I laugh while Stefan shakes his head.

Stefan takes in my attire, I'm wearing sleep shorts and an Abercrombie hoodie with knee high socks.

"I take it we're staying in tonight, which I'm grateful for its freezing out there and my balls can take it." Maggie and I cackle like a bunch of hyenas until I ask if they're hungry.

We head to the kitchen where Natalie has made fried chicken, macaroni, with broccoli and fresh orange juice. Dorothy had to go to the office so she couldn't eat with us at dinner. After we all joked around with Natalie we loaded the dishwasher and headed to my room.

Maggie took off her shoes and hopped on my bed while Stefan sat in the armchair by the window. I stood by my closest since it's the farthest from where they both were sitting, so I can say what I need to say.

I clear my throat "I need to tell you both something and I hope you don't hate me for not telling you sooner but I had to be sure that you guys were really my friends first." says Quinn with the most serious look Stefan and Maggie has ever seen on her face before.

Stefan speaks first "Hey whatever it is, it can't be that bad and if it is we aren't going anywhere so just spill it already." Quinn smiles at the sincerity in his voice before taking a deep breath.

"I'm four months pregnant and I'm giving the baby up for adoption**"** Quinn spoke so fast Maggie had to rewind the words in her head to understand then blurted out.

"What? How you look so tiny, but that would explain the appetite." Maggie laughs "Is that all? That's the big secret?" Quinn nods her head yes.

When Stefan see's friend tremble he ask "What the hell did those people in Lima do to you, you're literally shaking from telling us something no one should be judging you about. At least you took responsibility and didn't abort like most people would have our age. I'm proud of you and this doesn't make me think any less of you it just shines a light on how strong you really are."

Quinn sobs at Stefan's words because she expected something totally different she thought they would behave like her so called friends in Lima did. But they surprised her and she's grateful to have them in her life.

Maggie and Stefan walk over to Quinn as she slides down her closet door they hold her in a bear hug while she cries, until she calms down fifteen minutes later. Stefan kisses her forehead while Maggie kisses her cheek, the latter sends tingles down her spine and again Quinn ignores it and breaks free to get up off the floor.

"So now that we've got the water works out of the way let's see this baby bump" Maggie says, so Quinn pulls off her hoodie and throws it on the bed so she can lift up her shirt.  
Maggie squeals soon as she sees the tiny bump "Omg Luce you look so cute not to mention your ass is everything in those shorts" Stefan nods his head to agree with Maggie and gets up to touch her stomach, Quinn flinched at the contact.

"I'm sorry it's just that I don't like getting attached because I know I can't keep her and I don't want you guys to either if that makes sense."

Maggie says "It makes perfect since and we understand why you don't want to keep it especially after hearing you talk these past months, no offense but a baby would slow you down. You have big dreams, go follow them. You'll have all the time in the world to be a mom." Quinn smiles and thanks Maggie and Stefan for their support.

"I think it's also time I tell you about my life in Lima, but I'm going to make this long story short." Quinn hops on the bed grabbing a pillow to hold near her chest as she sits against the headboard.

"My dad was dick when he felt like it he'd hit me or grab me really tight causing bruises that I would have to hide under my clothes when I was little. Then when I got older I would hide them under my cheer uniforms. My mom was functioning drunk she'd watch most of the time or be passed out somewhere around the house." Quinn says bitterly.

"I got through most of it because of my best friend Santana and her family growing up I was always around them. Their household was filled with love and laughter, it might sound cliché but it's the truth her house was everything mine wasn't. I never told her about the abuse because it was my problem and there was nothing she could really do. Her being my friend was enough, but then we got older and Brittany came, she became my other best friend. But Santana developed feelings for her, I was happy for them." Quinns tone changed which didn't go unnoticed by Maggie.

"But the more time they spent together, we started drifting apart so the only way to get her attention was to compete. And that's what we did I knew I was good and so was she, I became the youngest captain of the Cheerios ever and developed an HBIC attitude. We ruled shit and she was my right hand woman." Stefan and Maggie laughed.

"We'd fight and talk shit to each other but I always had her back I wouldn't let anything happen to her even when she pretty much ignored me for Brittany." Quinn said seeming annoyed and again Maggie noticed. "But whatever…. umm one day Russell came home after losing a case. He was pissed he lost and took it out on my mom, I tried to stop him and he slapped me."

Stefan starts to get angry hearing about Quinn's dad. She notices and places her hand over his and continues the story.

"That night I snuck out and went to a guy named Pucks party and had a couple of drinks and let my guard down. I got pissy drunk and after denying Puck all year somehow we ending up sleeping together I don't remember it, but im sure it was horrible, he didn't use a condom and he took my virginity."

Stefan goes to speak but Quinn raises her finger to her lips to hush him before continuing.

"So three weeks later I found out I was pregnant, literally the worst day of my life and I had no one there with me; because both of my best friends were with each other not giving a damn about me." Quinn laughs bitterly.

"At the time I slept with Puck I was in a relationship with this guy named Finn, I didn't really like him I just used him for popularity since he was the quarterback and I was captain of the cheerleading squad. It was working until he started to fall for a girl named Rachel who I used to bully because she was so sure of what she wanted out of life and I hated her for it. I knew Finn and Rachel liked each other but I was being stubborn I didn't want her to be happy especially since I was miserable and pregnant."

Quinn hugs the pillow to her chest.

"But one day Rachel caught me emptying my stomach in the bathroom, actually she found me three times and the last time she threatened to tell Finn I was pregnant if I didn't do it. So later that day I walked into glee and told everyone and they flipped the fuck out. Santana called me all kinds of names in Spanish, Finn broke a chair after calling me a slut and the guy who got me pregnant told me he didn't want to be a dad."

Maggie really doesn't like any of these people Quinn are talking about and she's pretty sure Stefan feels the same way by the fire in his eyes as he listens to Lucy talk.

"I ran out of the classroom to head home because Finn said he was going to tell my dad, not knowing the harm he was putting me and the baby in, he actually did it. When I pulled up to my house Finn was leaving with a smug look on his face I was beyond pissed and scared at the same time." Quinn stares out the window as a tear falls out of her eye as Stefan rubs her knee for her to finish.

"When I walked through the door my dad slapped me so hard I fell to the floor he kept yelling about how I lost my meal ticket and what a great guy Finn was when he threw me against the wall before tossing me toward our coffee table where I got this." Quinn points right above her eyebrow to let them know.

"The entire time my mom just watched with a glass of wine in her hand as my dad damn near tried to kill me and the baby. Once he had enough he told me I had until midnight to get my stuff and leave and that I can keep the car because no one's going to take in a pregnant slut. I used the rest of my strength to pack my stuff and load up my car. I put the house key on the counter and left. I went to the park me and Santana used to go to when we were kids and just sat on the bench until I gathered the courage to call Dorothy. She told me I could come but after hanging up I still sat there thinking about how fucked up my life really was and how helpless I felt."

Another tear fell from Quinn's eye as she laughs "That's when Rachel and Brittany walked up and I told them everything, even apologized to Rachel for being a bitch and told them not to tell anyone about me because I don't need their pity. That I'd rather they hate me than feel sorry for me. I promised to keep in touch then got in my little Volkswagen beetle and drove 4 hours to get here." Quinn wipes her face not knowing she was crying that much while talking since her voice remained strong. Stefan and Maggie looked pissed once Quinn finally had the courage to look at them.

"No offense Quinn but if I ever see your parents its going down I promise." Maggie and I laugh at Stefan but I can tell he's dead serious.

Then Maggie comments "You definitely needed better friends, and if it makes you feel better we don't plan on leaving you anytime soon you're pretty much stuck with us." At those words Quinn feels like she can breathe again.

"Are you guys staying over I'm exhausted?" Quinn asked.

"I don't really have anything going on at home might as well." Maggie says, as Quinn goes into her closet to find some pajamas that Maggie can fit she settles on a sleep shirt and shorts and throws them to her.

Quinn looks to Stefan "I'm not sure I have anything that fits you." before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Stefan smiles "I always come prepared, I have basketball shorts in my trunk I'll be right back." Quinn nods her head.

As Maggie stands up next to the bed and begins to remove her clothes, Quinn tries not to stare but its futile she can't seem to take her eyes off Maggie's toned legs, taunt abs, and her C-cup breast. Quinn blushes and starts to feel hot all over. So she tells Maggie's she's going to go wash her face and brush her teeth so she can leave the room.

As soon as Quinn closes the bathroom door Maggie smiles knowing the effect she had on Quinn but what she doesn't know is that Maggie's liked Quinn since she saw her at school that first day she just hasn't said anything not wanting to scare her away she pushed her feelings aside.

Stefan finally comes back in already changed in his basketball shorts and white beater with a bowl of fresh pineapples and three bottles of water in his hands.

"Where's Quinn?" Stefan ask as he hands a bottle of water to Maggie. She points to the restroom.

"She's getting her hormones under control, I changed in front of her." Maggie laughs as Stefan shakes his head.

"Mags you're probably getting the wrong signals I don't think Quinn's into that." Maggie almost spits out her water.

"Please I'm almost certain she has feelings for that Santana girl, you can tell every time she talks about her; whether she knows it or not is the question!" Maggie bites out clearly jealous her damn self.

Stefan seems to notice but decides against commenting right now and eats some pineapples out of the bowl just as Quinn exits the bathroom to see him.

"Stefan! Those pineapples are mine Natalie always gives me fruit before bed, hand them over." Quinn says as she runs around the bed to grab the bowl but Stefan lifts it over her head knowing she's too small to reach it. But Maggie stands on the bed and grabs the bowl right out of his hands and gives it to Quinn.

"Stef you don't play with a pregnant woman's food I heard they get murderous." Maggie says as Quinn giggles while stuffing her mouth.

Dorothy walks into the room just as Quinn finished eating, and sits on the bed.

"Hey gran, did you just get back for the office? Why so late?"

"I had some demanding clients today plus I had the adoption agency contact Rebekah and Tom, I will know something in the morning, but sweetheart it's nothing you should worry about. You look tired why don't you get some rest. Are these two hooligans staying over?" Dorothy says as she kisses Quinn forehead.

Maggie and Stefan hop on the king size bed to answer Dorothy's question, she just laughs as she picks up the bowl that held Quinn's fruit and exits the room.

Quinn moves to the middle of the bed, with Maggie on her right and Stefan on her left, as she turns on the TV to watch Full House reruns it's the only show they all seem to like. Quinn settles under the blanket and exactly five minutes later she's snoring lightly. Maggie looks down at Quinn in awe of how beautiful she is then snuggles up next to her while Stefan turns over towards the window and Quinn unknowingly puts her arm over his waist.

Dorothy walks past Quinn's room and hears the TV so she goes in to turn it off and sees them all sleep with protective arms around the other and site warms her heart. She leaves out and heads to bed herself knowing her and Quinn will have a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

XXXXXXXX

Quinn wakes up first the following morning, feeling a wave of nausea hit her, she moves Maggie's arm from around her and hops out the bed barely making it to the toilet in time to empty her stomach. Quinn's morning sickness hasn't been a recurring thing like it was the first two months but every so often it happens and makes her feel like shit. Natalie heard Quinn and came into the bathroom with cold water and crackers. She hates seeing Quinn like this she's grown so protective of the girl since she's been here its kind hard not to, Quinn is like the most likeable person she knows.

So Natalie holds Quinn's hair back until she finishes and helps her off the floor toward the sink so she can brush her teeth. Once finished Quinn eats the crackers and drinks the water but still doesn't feel well. Not wanting to wake Maggie and Stefan, her and Natalie head to the living room so Quinn can lay on the couch. Natalie grabs a throw blanket and puts it across Quinn's legs as Dorothy makes her way down the stairs she sees how pale Quinn looks and hurries over. Dorothy feels Quinn's head and notices how hot it is and goes to grab a cool towel to place over her head, Quinn winces at the contact but keeps her eyes closed hoping the nausea will go away soon.

Maggie wakes up to an empty space in the bed, looking around for Quinn she decides to wash up before heading downstairs, twenty minutes later she walks into the living room to see the a red haired doctor examining Quinn who looks completely out of it which scares the crap out of Maggie. So she goes to talk to Ms. Rose.

"What's going on with Quinn I've never seen her look that sick before is she going to be okay?" Maggie panics wanting to help her friend.

"Maggie calm down sweetheart Quinn will be fine she's just exhausted the baby is taking all her nutrients and Quinn hasn't been taking her prenatal vitamins because she hates pills so it's starting to take its toll on her. For the next few days the doctor has set up fluids through an IV." explains Dorothy.

"So how will we get her to take the pills if she doesn't like them?" Dorothy smiles noticing Maggie said _WE._

"Ummm what if we crush them up and put them in her food she'll never know, I kind of don't want this to happen again so if I have to hold her down she's going to take them." Maggie says while Dorothy laughs for the first time since she's been up this morning.

Dorothy hugs Maggie and thanks her for looking out for Quinn before they both walk back into the living room to sit with Quinn until she wakes up.

In the meantime Stefan finally wakes up around noon and heads downstairs into the kitchen where he sees Natalie preparing BLT sandwiches. She sees Stefan walk in, hands him a plate with a sandwich, chips and a pickle. He sits at the table as she brings him a bottle of water he ask "Where's everyone?"

Natalie sighs "They're all camped out in the living room waiting for Lucy to wake up she was pretty sick this morning Dorothy had to call in the doctor."

Stefan puts his sandwich down confused "What happened to her she was fine last night!"

Natalie stops cleaning the counter she had just made the food on and says "While you're pregnant the baby takes nutrients from the mother so they have to take prenatal pills to replenish and Lucy doesn't like pills so she hasn't been taking them and it's starting to take its toll, but don't worry Ms. Rose is on it already." Satisfied with the answer Stefan continues to eat his food still worried about his friend.

XXXXXXXX

Quinn starts to stir awake but her eyelids feel like they weigh a ton, not to mention her throat is on fire. Quinn feels someone lift her and press a cup to her lips for her to drink, she internally thanks whoever it is before taking a big gulp. Upon opening her eyes she sees that it's Maggie who sat her up.

Dorothy walks in with a bowl of oatmeal and toast and hands it to Quinn.

"So good news I talked to Rebekah and Tom and they will be here this weekend, that way we can take care of this before school starts back. Bad news is you lied to me Quinn, you told me that you were taking the pills but you weren't. You could have died no wonder you looked so exhausted last night. I thought I could give you space and allow you to come to me when something is wrong but no more. From now on those pill will be mixed into your food, thank Maggie for the idea." Dorothy storms out of the room leaving Quinn feeling guilty and Maggie with a smug look on her face.

Quinn feels Maggie staring at her "What up Mags?"

Maggie looks down at her hands and sighs "You really scared us Luce, I have the greatest best friend sitting in front of me I'm not ready to lose you so just take the damn pills and stop being stubborn." Quinn smiles at her friend's pouty face and nods her head okay.

"I'm sorry Mags I didn't know this would happen."she points to the IV to indicate what she means.

"Luce I know you didn't but I'm not the one you should apologize to; Ms. Rose kept cool doing the whole thing but I could tell she was scared." Quinn tried to get up from the couch but Maggie pulls her back down.

"Eat the oatmeal and toast first then you can go." Quinn does as she's told and for the first time she doesn't mind being told what to do by someone her own age.

Quinn thinks she must be maturing which makes her giggle. Stefan walks in minutes later and says "You look like shit princess." Quinn scowls at the comment.

"Gee thanks Stef for pointing out the obvious." he laughs before getting up to take Quinn's empty bowl into the kitchen placing it in the sink. Suddenly feeling sleepy again Quinn takes her pillow and puts it on Maggie's legs then lays down. Maggie starts playing with Quinn's hair scratching her scalp as Quinn drifts off to sleep.

Stefan comes back fully dressed, he kisses Quinn's forehead and fist bumps Maggie before telling her has to go. After he leaves Dorothy comes back to check on Quinn seeing her sleep she takes a seat across from her and Maggie and turns on the TV and they sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the evening still worried about the hazel eyed blonde they have grown attached to.

XXXXXXXXX

Three days later...

Quinn's sitting in the rec room reading when the doorbell rings. She gets up to answer it, she opens the door to see Rebekah and Tom on the other side of the door. Quinn smiles and lets them inside after closing the door she guides them to the living room and offers them a drink which they gladly take. Quinn sits down across from them a little nervous but decides to introduce herself.

"Well I'm not sure where to start but my name is Lucy Quinn Fabray and I'm 15yrs old, I'll be 16yrs on February first. I love photography and playing the piano. And I want to make sure that in five months this baby has loving parents, something I never had but needed desperately. So I'm looking forward to getting to know you both over the next few months."

Rebekah smiles at Quinn "I've always wanted to have children but as you know a couple of years ago I found out that I could not and it took its toll on me. I began pushing Tom away fearing that he'd just leave me anyway after many unnecessary arguments he sat me down and told me he didn't fall in love with just my ovaries" Rebekah laughs "He told me he fell in love with all of me and that we can try surrogates or adoption. So I sent out profiles about a year ago to numerous agencies but never got any calls until a few weeks ago."

Quinn, Tom, and Rebekah continued talking for a while until Quinn offered to show them around town. They hung out for the weekend while Dorothy was away on business, Quinn thinks she left on purpose to let her do the interview on her own, which she's grateful for.

XXXXXXXX

Over the last two days Quinn had taken a liking to Rebekah and Tom they're like the older brother and sister she's never had. Quinn was pretty sad to see them leave even though they promised to come back every now and then until the baby comes. In the meantime Quinn decides to get ready for bed since winter break is over. But before she goes to sleep she takes out her tripod and camera to take a picture of her stomach. She sets it up so it's facing the window wanting it to be in the background. She stands in front after setting the timer before posing. After the flash goes off she puts back on her sleep shirt, and takes the camera off the stand to look at the picture.

She's impressed with herself at the outcome, the lights from the window illuminate her body showing her bulging belly it's a real work of art. She puts the camera down and climbs into bed and goes to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Quinn arrives at school the next day with her camera in tow wanting the day to go by so she can get to photography class. She meets Maggie at her locker and they wait for Stefan to arrive so Quinn can tell them about Rebekah and Tom. Stefan arrives minutes later and Quinn begins her tale, it's not long before the bell rings and they head to their classes.

When lunch comes they meet at their table and Stefan brings up Quinn's pending birthday which is in less than two weeks. Quinn ignores all the party talk, and tries to explain that she doesn't want to do anything big. She really just want a new Hasselblad H4D 200MS camera and for Maggie and Stefan to be her models so she can finish her portfolio before she has the baby but they just ignore her request. So she just lets them drone on until lunch is over when she heads to photography. It's the last class of the day and she's excited to develop the pictures she's been taking. Quinn would develop them herself but the chemicals are bad for the baby so she lets her teacher Mr. Jameson do it for her.

Mr. Jameson even puts them in her portfolio with comments attached to them once he's done and hands it to her telling her she can leave since her assignment is finished.

Quinn takes off but not before sending a text to Stefan and Maggie letting them know she's heading home for the rest of the day.

Quinn arrives home, calling out for Dorothy or Natalie but no answer meaning she's home by herself so she goes upstairs puts her things down and takes a quick shower. While drying off Quinn looks in the mirror to see her body changing; her breast are much fuller, hips are a bit wider, and ass is much more round. Now if only her stomach was flat she'd be in the game Quinn thinks trying to be positive because she wasn't taught to love being curvy, Judy and Russell always told her no one would want her if she was fat or bigger than a size two.

Flustered tears fall down her face, fed up with battling her inner demons to be perfect and put together. _I just wants to be Lucy_, Quinn thinks as puts on her pajamas, grabs her portfolio and heads to the rec room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quinn enters the room and has a seat at the piano bench, she's been working on a song from Sara Bareilles called Breathe Again. Quinn begins to play the tempo on the piano keys thinking this will be the first time she's sung since leaving Lima two and a half months ago:

**_Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back  
At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?  
All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one  
Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns_**

**_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something  
Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again  
I'll breathe again_**

As Quinn sings her heart out Dorothy stands in the doorway not knowing her granddaughter could sing so well so she listens...

**_Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth  
And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view  
Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart  
And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore_**

**_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something  
Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_**

**_It hurts to be here  
I only wanted love from you  
It hurts to be here  
What am I going to do?_**

Dorothy is shocked by the pain and hurt she hears in Quinn's voice as she continues singing the heartfelt song making her curious as to who she could be singing about. With that thought in mind she leaves the doorway to help Natalie make dinner while Quinn continues to pour out her soul through the piano keys...

**_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching  
All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something  
Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again  
I'll breathe again_**

As Quinn finishes the song, she pulls her hands away from the piano keys like they've been burnt. She hates that this song makes her think of Lima or more specifically Santana.

It makes her feel guilty that she didn't say goodbye, or that she wasn't honest about what was happening at home, or the real cause of the unholy trinity drifting apart was partially her fault too.

Quinn slams the piano closed due to her confusion, its then that she realizes she needs to talk to someone about her feelings cause holding them in isn't helping her; She makes a mental note to talk to Stefan soon he's really good with stuff like this.

Quinn walks over the chair to sit down and opens her portfolio to see all the new pictures she got developed today and her mood instantly changes; photography is where she can be herself. She has no limits, everything is under her control it's the best feeling to see how she views the world on paper. She likes capturing what people consider flaws and showcasing how beautiful they really are. Which is why her favorite picture to date is the one she took of her slightly protruding stomach, Quinn might not be keeping the baby, but she wants to remember that her body did had the privilege of creating something so beautiful, pure, and innocent. She hopes that the picture will remind her of that on days when she doesn't see it that way.

Portfolio in hand Quinn goes to the kitchen smelling the roast invade her nostrils. She finds Dorothy at the stove mixing mashed potatoes and greets her.

"Hey Grandma, smells great I'm starving." Natalie hands Quinn a carrot while Dorothy washes her hands so she can grab Quinn portfolio without her knowing since she won't let her see it when she asks.

While Quinn's munching on her carrot Dorothy steals the folder opening it to look at all the pictures. She's astonished at how good Quinn is, this is the second time today she's felt extremely proud of her granddaughter even more than usual.

Quinn finally notices what her grandma has done when she sees her gasp at the picture she took of Maggie and Stefan in their bathing suits in the pool while they were floating in the water side by side with their heads almost pressed together with the water rippling around them.

"Quinn this is fantastic how you captured them they certainly make great models." Quinn ducks her head at the complement while Dorothy continues to look through the book finding the picture of her stomach. That's when Quinn speaks up.

"That one is my favorite I got it developed today along with a couple of others but I like that one the most." Dorothy nods her head and smiles at Quinn trying not to cry at how mature her grandbaby is taking the pregnancy. She agrees with Quinn the picture is flawless. Dorothy closes the book and slides it back to Quinn thinking she just might spend a couple thousand to get that camera Quinn wanted for her birthday.

XXXXXXXXX

Three months later...

Quinn is now seven months pregnant feeling like a whale, her feet are swollen most of the time, not to mention her back constantly aches. Right now Quinn is sitting against her headboard surfing through pictures on her new Hasselblad H4D 200MS camera she got for her birthday two months ago.

Dorothy surprised her with it, Quinn was shocked it's like a 30,000 dollar camera she even asked if her grandmother was a part of the mafia because no sane person would spend that kind of money on a camera.

Dorothy just laughed at me told me she supports my dreams then a week later she took me to her company so I can see what she does for a living. Let's just say I'm still picking my jaw up off the floor. So apparently while I've been trying to adjust to my new life I neglected to get to know more about my grams who by the way owns a multibillion dollar P.R. firm called Rose & Hemingway Public Relations.

Its home to numerous companies like Vogue, Elle, GQ, InStyle, Prada, Chanel, Givenchy, Cavalli, etc. you name it they probably have a contract with them. She handles all their public relations. I asked why she doesn't have paparazzi hounding her, she claims they don't know where she lives or where the company is cause _Who visits Ohio, _and they keep their business silent. Long as the clients brand is doing well there is no need to for them to be mentioned.

It was definitely an eye opening experience. I felt so out of the loop I made my grams sit down over orange juice (since I can't have caffeine) and tell me everything.

XXXXXXX

On top of that I've been video chatting regularly with Tom and Rebekah keeping them updated on the pregnancy but not getting so personal like I was before; because even though I know I'm doing the right thing it still hurts to give away something you had a hand in creating for 9 months so I keep our chats strictly business which I'm sure they've noticed but I have to look out for myself most importantly.

Maggie and Stefan have become by rocks, I don't know what I would do without them they bring me weird foods when I'm craving them. Stefan rubs my feet when they hurt, he says I'm lucky my feet are pretty or else he wouldn't bother.

Maggie plays with my hair when I'm restless and can't sleep she even stays on the phone sometimes when she doesn't spend the night. They've been my support system and I'm thankful for them.

But sitting here on my bed looking through my camera I feel like I'm looking through an unfocused lens. I need clarity and I'm hoping Stefan can give it to me.

Quinn texted Stefan to come over alone about an hour ago so he should be arriving soon. Quinn got up leaving the camera on the bed to stretch her legs not in the mood since her thoughts plague her mind. She hears a car door shut and knows its Stefan. Knowing Natalie will open the door Quinn doesn't even bother she hates those stairs they're a bitch to climb now that she really can see her feet.

Stefan walks in looking like god's gift to women around the world with his black straight legged 501 Levi's, a gray V-neck, and leather biker jacket with his black combat boots while rocking his infamous hero hair that makes the girls at school want to drop their panties on a regular basis. Yet here I sit staring at the epitome of sex on legs and I'm UN fucking phased by it.

Stefan sees the distress on Quinn's face. "What's wrong sleeping beauty?" he smiles that megawatt smile that shows his dimples and I want to melt but I don't it's like I'm immune to it.

So I do the most stupid thing I've done since I've lived here in Boulder, Ohio.

Quinn gets up and walks over to Stefan and kisses him with everything she has, Quinn expects Stefan to push her away but he doesn't he pulls her closer. The kiss gets heated quick as Quinn swipes her tongue across the bottom of Stefan's lip asking for entrance which he grants immediately, their tongues battle for dominance which he wins, Quinn bites Stefan's bottom lip before releasing it, they're both panting for breath as she goes to sit back down on the window seat.

Stefan looks curiously at Quinn he knows something's wrong; he's just waiting for her to tell him so he sits on the bed patiently.

Five minutes later Quinn looks at him sighs before saying "That was the BEST kiss I've EVER had." Quinn pauses and Stefan senses her hesitation so he moves closer and intertwines their fingers letting her know he's not going anywhere.

"But I didn't feel anything, I didn't get those tingles throughout my body, like I did when I saw Maggie change in front of me."

Quinn sighs "Every time Maggie plays with my hair I get butterflies in my stomach. For fucks sake Stefan you are literally sex on legs and you just walked into my room looking like something out of GQ magazine and I'm not the slightest interested in jumping your bones."Quinn laughs bitterly as tears fall down her face, she looks out the window haunted by her thoughts.

Until Stefan finally speaks "Luce you know its okay to like Maggie or any other girl for that matter." But Quinn shrugs her shoulders as tears continue falling down her face.

"Maybe not Stefan but I was raised to believe that you marry a man, have kids, live in a house with a white picket fence and be a housewife with nothing better to do than serve your husbands every need."

Stefan scoffs at the comment thinking about how ignorant and crazy Quinn's parents really are for teaching their daughter to basically have no ambition and let men define her.

"Luce you're free to be who you want no one's going to judge you, if you're worried about Dorothy, don't be crazy she loves you and will support whoever you choose to date and love."

Stefan walks over and wipes Quinn's tears with his shirt. "I'm sorry for kissing you I just..."

Stefan cuts her off "Don't worry about it you were my best too, it's a shame we can't get married and have those kids with that picket fence. But I feel really proud that I get to be the last guy Lucy Quinn Fabray ever kisses."

Quinn burst into laughter for the first time today almost feeling relieved, her thoughts stray towards Santana.

"You know Stef, Maggie wasn't the first girl I've been attracted towards."

Stefan speaks "It was Santana right?" Quinn nods her head.

"Maggie told me as much that night you told us about your past, she also thinks that you're jealous of Brittany, are you?"

Quinn starts to fold her throw blanket wanting something to do while she spills her guts out.

"A little." Quinn lies.

Stefan laughs and tells her "You might want to try that again this time with the real answer."

"Fine I hated that Brittany got Santana, I hated that their relationship took Santana away from me, I also can't stand the way she looked at me when I told her I was pregnant. It was like I disgusted her. My best friend walked out on me Stefan and it hurt even more because I think I might have loved her." Quinn fans her face not wanting to cry anymore since that's seems to be all she does nowadays. Damn these hormones.

"And the crazy part is that if she called me right now asking for help I don't think I'd have the heart to tell her no. I've tried everything to get her out of my head these past months I've been away but nothing works. When a certain song plays, when I see your Porsche Karmann, or even when SpongeBob comes on I can't help but to think of her and it's frustrating because I know she'll never see me that way."

Stefan hugs Quinn "That's her lost Princess and soon it will be someone else's gain, you're a blonde goddess who's got _the_ full package. Any woman would be glad to be loved by you hell men will be jealous they can't ever have you. And I'm not just saying that because we're best friends I really mean it, and to be honest I'm one of those jealous mean especially after that kiss."

Quinn hits Stefan before thanking him for coming over and helping her figure things out. She feels relief wash over her and decides to keep things between them for the time being.

"Stefan do you think we can keep this between us for now I'm not ready for a coming out party just yet, I still need to process some things."

He smirks before replying "Don't wait too long you might never do it, but your secret is safe with me." with that he walks put the door.

Quinn feels exhausted mentally and physically so she goes to shower and gets ready for bed not feeling hungry she hops in and soon as her head hits the pillow she's out like a light.

Four hours later Quinn hears ringing but thinks she's dreaming and turns over away from the noise, but it doesn't stop it just gets louder. Quinn rolls out of bed to find the source of the noise is her phone and surprised by the caller she answers.

"Rachel?... What the hell you don't wake a pregnant woman at three in the morning!"

Rachel screams into the phone "Quinn you need to get back to Lima ASAP there's been an accident"

A/N... Sorry for the wait this was a really long chapter and it took some time to figure out how I wanted Quinn to come out, I always read stories of her experimenting on girls and I wanted to do something different so I hope you like it...if anyone wants to know what Maggie looks like just google Cinita Dicker...I doubt I have to tell you who Stefan is most people already know and if not shame on you lol… Next chapter will be in Santana's POV and we'll see what she's been up to the last seven months ;-)


	7. Wanted You More Part 1

Title: Scared of Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own shit but people you don't recognize Comprende! Also this story is A/U most of it is coming from my big ass brain, please forgive my mistakes I don't have a beta

A/N….I encourage all my followers to reread the first six chapters I have changed them for the better and have added things. So let me know what you think. Also Stefan is based off Paul Wesley I love him and wanted to include him. Maggie is based off the model Cintia Dicker if anyone wants to know.

Rating: M

Chapter 7: Wanted You More

**I kept waiting on a reason  
And a call that never came  
No, I never saw it coming  
Something in you must have changed**

All the words unspoken, promises broken  
I cried for so long  
Wasted too much time, should've seen the signs  
Now I know just what went wrong

I guess I wanted you more  
And looking back now, I'm sure  
I wanted you more  
I guess I wanted you more

- **Lady Antebellum**

**Santana's POV**

Santana lay sprawled across her bed thinking about the conversation she had with Judy not even thirty minutes ago, still mind fucked that in reality she didn't know her best friend at all. Surfing through her mind she tries to find anything out of the ordinary that would raise red flags but kept coming up empty. To be honest the whole thing was giving her a headache.

She thinks Quinn has always been PERFECT, though Santana would never tell her that. Quinn's the girl guys want to marry and girls like her envy for even breathing.

She's intelligent; stays with her nose in a book. A natural born leader; bossing everyone around in those granny dresses that ONLY the ice queen herself could pull off. Quinn was always so pressed and put together it annoyed the hell out of Santana. Which is why she always liked to point out Quinn's flaws and tease her about sex. Santana face palmed herself as realization dawned on her at the last thought.

"Fuck if something was wrong with her, she wouldn't tell me she'd think I'd use it against her." Santana thinks as she gets off the bed to change out of her cheerios uniform. Looking in the mirror she sees the picture of her and Quinn playing doctor when they were nine years old and smiles.

As she pulls her shirt over her head the phone rings. Santana races over to the bed after hearing Chris Brown's Take You Down, blasting from the speaker. She answers it quickly knowing Brittany is on the other end.

"Hey B what's up?"

"San I can't believe you embarrassed me like that, what's going on with you?"

"I'm sorry Britt, I was having a bad day and the whole Quinn thing just threw me for a loop and-" Brittany cuts her off mid-sentence.

"San how can Quinn throw you through loops she's not even here, you really must be having a bad day."

Santana pinches the bridge of her nose before saying "It's a figure of speech Britt she didn't actually throw me. Never mind B, it just surprised me that she left without saying goodbye that's all."

"Oh, I understand why you didn't just say that before duh! But that doesn't explain why you'd think me and Rachel were hooking up."

"The hobbit keeps getting in the way whenever I need you! I saw her at your house this weekend then you both walked together in the halls like we always do. So when I saw you sitting beside each other in glee all hush hush. I sort of snapped she's lucky Schue walked in!" Santana thinks angrily.

"San I'd NEVER sleep with Rachel she has **lady parts; ****_that_**** would be cheating.**" Brittany says in a matter of fact tone before changing the subject lowering her voice above a whisper she purrs "San my parents aren't home want to come over and help me study?"

"Yeah B give me twenty minutes" Santana hangs up pulls on her cheerios sweats, tosses her phone in the bag then grabs her keys heading to her car. Just like that all thoughts of Quinn or Rachel are forgotten.

_Two weeks later….._

Santana is sitting in Glee with Brittany on her lap, having just came from Cheerios practice they're both still in uniform which means easy access. Which is why Santana has been inching her hand up Britt's skirt, making sure to keep an eye on Rachel's annoying ass who's been belting out show tunes since they walked in five minutes ago. She finally reaches Britt's spanks when Mercedes walks in taking the seat next to her. Annoyed. She removes her hand thinking they'll definitely finish up later.

Ever since I got jealous over yoda spending too much time with Britt, I'm not gonna lie I've been clingy as hell and we've been fucking like rabbits in heat. We've had so much sex in so many positions, in so many different places. I'm surprised we haven't got caught yet. The way this girl can bend her body should be illegal. The brunette smirks at her thoughts before turning her attention to the curvy brunette next to her.

"What's up wheezy, where's Lady Hummel?"

"Satan! How the hell are all listening to Berry kill crows with that thing she calls a voice." says Mercedes with a scowl plastered on her face.

"Well we were busy until you walked in." Santana raises her hand to indicate what she meant, at the same time Puck walks in smiling knowingly at her.

"Santana that's gross keep that shit in the janitor's closet we have to sit at these desk!" Mercedes grabs her things and moves to the other side of the room scared Santana would resume what she had interrupted.

"LezPez you can definitely finish what you started now that in here." Puck winks as San hits him on the arm earning a squeal for the boy. While Britt just giggles at her girlfriends' antics.

The rest of the club rolls in taking their seats gossiping when Puck stands on top of the desk clearing his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gents I will be throwing Santana a birthday bash at my house in two months, so be sure to bring ya asses. There will be plenty of booze-"

Mr. Schue walks in looking at Puck as if he lost his mind knowing that standing on school property is not allowed "Puck get down or go to Figgins office I'm not in the mood for games, we need to prepare for nationals and our setting is off now that we've lost a member."

Puck already knowing who Schue is referring to hops down from the desk and sits next to Santana feeling the entire mood change at the slight reference to Quinn. So Rachel being Rachel told Schue she had a song. Everyone rolls their eyes except Finn as Schue gives her the floor. Rachel walks over to Brad letting him know what song she wants him to play. As Brad starts playing the notes Santana perks up shooting at confused glare towards Rachel who's currently staring at the piano not making contact with anyone in the room as she opens her mouth to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

After Rachel finished belting out the last lyric she looked up and saw that there wasn't a dry eye in the room except for Finn; hell even Santana had watery eyes. Rachel knew Satan's PRIDE wouldn't let her tears fall but it was nice to see the girl show some type of emotion about Quinn, she's been living her life like her best friend didn't just leave a couple of weeks ago.

Rachel takes her seat next to Finn, placing her hand on shoulder as she whispers "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah you ALL are acting like Quinn didn't cheat on me with my best friend and get pregnant, she's not a saint so you should stop acting like it! And Rachel she used to bully you so why the fuck would you dedicate a song to her? You weren't even friends. It really is true what they say about you, you do just like putting on a show!" Finn yells after jumping out of his seat removing Rachel's hand off his shoulder in the process.

Brittany stands up not liking the way Finn was talking to Rachel since no one else was going to defend her. She walks over and pokes Finn in the chest with her finger "You know nothing Rachel and Quinn are friends they made up the night Quinn left. Quinn made a mistake, said she was sorry what more do you want?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she heard what Brittany just said.

But Finn wasn't trying to hear what Brittany had to say and shoved her so that she was no longer in his face. Making the whole class tense up at the sight.

Santana sat and watch the whole thing realizing there is something the hobbit and Britt haven't told her and she wants fucking answers. But that thought goes out the window when she sees Finn push Brittany making her stumble. Santana hops up Snix in full effect "Finnept I know Mr. Schue lets you throw tantrums and shit with your desk breakin ass but if you lay another hand on Britt I promise these loser ass peasants won't be able to get me off you COMPRENDE!"

Mr. Schue finally thinks it's time to intervene seeing that Santana was dead serious and he doesn't want to test the unruly girls resolve. He motions for the class to calm down and dismisses them early having had enough. _Who knew the hazel eyed blonde would cause so much trouble even in her absence,_ he thinks Quinn and Santana are quite the pair and wonders if the blonde is off wreaking havoc too.

Finn storms out abruptly not liking the fact Santana bested him in from of everyone, vowing to get her back. Leaving Rachel standing there in shock not knowing Finn could be so cruel. Santana checks to make sure Britt was okay before turning to the Hobbit; seeing the doubt in her eyes about Finn she concocts a plan to drive them apart to further piss Finn off for touching _her_ Britt.

XXXXXXX

Later that day San and Britt are laying in a sweaty heap of sheets after countless rounds in postcoital bliss. When Santana musters up enough courage to ask Brittany to meet her Abuela.

"Hey Britt"

"Hmmmm" Brittany says still coming off her high

"I'm ready to tell my Abuela about me,… about us." Santana mumbles out but Brittany heard just fine and tenses at the brunettes words.

"San I thought she already knew about us." Brittany raises her head to look Santana in the eyes but San breaks contact.

"Britt I didn't tell her I didn't want to rock the boat until I knew we were serious, at first we were just hooking up no feelings, then we got together and you told me you were tired of hiding. And that if I didn't come out we'd have to end so I told everyone that _needed_ to know! My Abuela is very religious I wasn't sure how she'd react. Please don't be mad!" but it was too late Santana knew that look and she hates when it's directed towards her.

"San I don't think that's fair my whole family knows about us! Why have you been hiding me like Lord T hides his cigarettes? He knows if I catch him he's going back to rehab."

Santana scratches her head at Brittany's words remembering how "special" her girlfriend is sometimes outside the bedroom. She wishes Fabray were here to explain to Britt what she's trying to say. Quinn always knew what to say to make Britt understand without making her feel well, stupid.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Britt but I only have one Abuela and I just didn't want to risk it until I was sure that we're on the same page about spending our lives together." Britt nods her head satisfied with the answer and laid her head back on Santana's chest before falling asleep. But Santana lay awake looking at Brittany dreamily before removing her head off her chest so she could reach her phone on the nightstand.

Santana sends Alma Lopez a text letting her know she will be visiting next week and that she's bringing a friend. Alma responds back with "Bien hasta pronto."

Making San both scared and excited at the same time because as much as she loves her Abuela; she's tired of hiding no matter who she's with.

XXXXXXXXX

A few days later after finally detaching herself from Brittany. Santana decided to hang out with Puck he claims he has to show her something. They really got close after Quinn left they never really talk about her much because they both know it still a sore subject for the both of them. Santana having known Quinn since they were three years old and Puck being the one to get her pregnant. It's an unspoken rule they have not to discuss it so they usually focus on other stuff.

But today Santana needs to know what happened the day him and Quinn slept together. She's done avoiding shit. It's been weeks and she still has no clue what Judy meant about Quinn not being safe. And she thinks hearing Pucks story will be a great place to start looking for answers.

Puck walks out the house. "What's up LezBro, you lookin fly as hell, such a shame you play for the other team."

"Look Squirrel I didn't come over her to be purved on so show me whatever it is before I ends you." Santana said as she slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! - shit why so violent I was just playin." Puck says while rubbing the back of his head trying to get rid of the sting. "It's in the garage anyway so come on."

"Puck this better be good draggin me away from the pussy and all." she smirks at his awestruck facial expression.

"I think I just jizzed a bit." he said while pulling open the garage door letting her see the beauty that sits inside.

Santana felt a rush of adrenaline soon as the Butternut Yellow painted black vinyl top 1969 Chevy Chevelle SS came into view; Pucks had a smug look on his face as he watched just about every emotion run across her face. He didn't know what she was going to do so he just sat there waiting for her to speak. Which took about twenty seconds if that.

"Puck I used to collect antique cars as a kid, I would use them to run over Q's Barbie's on our playdates." she laughs thinking this is the first time she's talked about this with anyone other than Quinn or her parents. Hell Brittany didn't even know this stuff.

"This car was my second favorite right after the 1963 Porsche 356b Karmann coupe." She shakes her head before looking back at him "Fuck this brings back memories! I still want that car." Santana says with a pout seriously missing the bossy hazel eyed blonde.

San and Puck talk "car" for the next hour before she finally realizes that he only cleans pools and can't afford this nice ass car.

"Where did you get this?" Santana points toward the classic.

"Not trying to be a bitch but you can't exactly afford this, it's a classic and the money that's been put into it to enhance the speed and performance; Hell even the paint job and custom seats bring this car to damn near 70,000?" She runs her finger along the hood looking at him for an answer but he just looks away so she decides to hit him where it hurts.

"Because if you did then you'd have your baby momma here taking care of her am I right?"

"Fuck you San, that was a low blow and you know it, I let you walk down memory Quinn lane and didn't bust your shit cut me some slack." Puck says while running a hand through his Mohawk flustered.

"Whatever just tell me where you got the car?"

"Pete Ross, he wants me to race, he claims they pay 10,000 or more if I win, so I told him yeah. If I ever plan on getting out of Lima I need money and if a few dozen drag races helps then so be it. Plus it gives me access to hundreds of girls. Pussy on demand my own free cable."

Santana burst into laughter at Pucks last words only he would come up with some dumb shit like that. _He is right though that would be the perfect way to fuck em and leave em,_ Santana thinks. "Well it seems like you've got it all figured out just be careful out there."

"Are my ears deceiving me, is Santana Lopez showing concern for someone other than Brittany?! This is a first, but shit Ima take what I can get." He winks at her. "Hey you know you could come race with us, I'd gladly hand over my keys if you're ever interested."

"I have a girlfriend Puck, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate me endangering my life plus I can't be chillin with random hoes, stop trying to influence me." They both laugh while walking out the garage.

Puck closes the garage, locking the door behind him. He leads Santana to the porch, taking a seat on the step. He looks at her expecting her to sit too but she doesn't.

Puck can tell she has something on her mind whenever she gets that faraway look on her face; he decides to ask so they can get it out the way.

"What's up San?"

Santana takes a deep breath. "What happened _that_ night Puck?"

Puck knew she would ask again. Even if he wasn't ready to talk about it, he'd do it for her.

"It was late, the party was in full effect, and I'd been drinking but wasn't drunk yet." He ran his hands over his shorts hoping the clammy feeling would go away. "Quinn walked in around midnight looking hot, granny dress and all. But something was different about her, she actually let loose, it was like watching a different person." Santana heard the adoration in Pucks voice and was curious to know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean like a different person?"

"San she went straight for the drinks downed some Tequila, and then took a bottle with her on the dance floor. She danced with guys and what surprised me the most was her dirty dancing with about five different girls. That night Quinn gave you a run for your money."

Santana was shocked what the hell had gotten into her friend. She waved her hand for him to continue needing to hear more.

"Quinn even danced with me that night, after telling me NO since we met. She straight backed her ass all up on the Puckster with another bottle of tequila in hand."

"Okay clearly Quinn was pissy drunk so how did you guys end up sleeping together?"

"I saw her go upstairs, but she never came back down, by then I was pretty drunk. She was laid out on the bed when I walked in and I thought she wanted to _you_ _know_."

"Did she say she did? What the fuck Puck?" Santana was getting frantic now "What the hell happened?"

"Honestly San I don't even remember, I had the greatest girl in my bed and don't fucking remember. When I finally woke up in the morning she was gone and the only sign that she was there was her fucking headband and me naked under the covers."

Santana was fuming; mad at herself for not being at that party and pissed at Puck. And on top of that she was curious as to what made Quinn behave that way. And wishes she could have been there to see her friend so carefree and thinks maybe should could have prevented what happened between her and Puckerman.

Noah saw the look in Santana's eye, and knew what she was going to say. It was the same thing he thought as well.

"So you took advantage of her is what you're telling me?"

"San you can't make me feel and worse than I already do, why do you think I'm trying to make this money? I want to be able to take care of them whenever I see them again. I already let her down twice. The first was getting her pregnant and the second was telling her I didn't want to be a father. I let her walk away" he sighs "If I get a second chance I don't want to blow it." Puck looked at her with pleading eyes. "I get that your upset but don't give up on me please."

Santana stood there conflicted wanting to be there for him but angry at what she just heard.

"Puck I need some time, I'm not going anywhere but you gotta understand Quinn and I may have had a strange friendship but I've never let anyone hurt her. And you've done that."

Puck was upset, and very observant. "Wow San pot fucking kettle, you might as well had been the one to get her pregnant."

"Excuse me?!" Santana snaps her head towards the boy's direction.

"That day when Quinn told everyone she wasn't looking at me or Finn, she was looking dead at you while you filed your damn nails not giving a damn. And once she told us the truth YOU made a face even I, the school gigolo, wouldn't want directed towards them. And from the look on Quinn's face she didn't want that shit either. It wasn't me or Finn that **_hurt_** her that day it was her best friend. The one that stormed out screaming in Spanish after she had just told you she was pregnant." Puck shakes his head as he stands up on the porch steps. "I **_know_** I meant nothing to Quinn, but she's known you since you were three. Who do you think hurt her more?" and with that Puck walked in his house slamming the door behind him.

Santana couldn't help the dumb look on her face thinking about what Puck just said. _Had she really done that?_ She thought. Before walking back to her BMW, heading home.

XXXXXXXXX

Santana walks through the door not expecting her papi to be home, he's normally at work around this time.

"Hola Papi, ¿qué estás haciendo en casa no trabajo?

"Santanita I didn't hear you come in. I have the papers for the internship at the hospital this summer." He waves the stack around grinning.

"Seriously Papi" Santana squeals "I've been waiting for it to open back up thank you for bringing them. It slipped my mind with everything that's been going on."

"Pues cuanto antes se les llene, más pronto que puedo llevarlos de vuelta al hospital" Carlos says laughing as Santana snatches the stack of stapled papers out of her dads hand and runs to the kitchen counter to grab a pen and fill them out.

No one outside of her family knows Santana wants to be a Pediatrician, or that she adores children. She finds their innocence refreshing from the harsh reality she lives, being ethnic and a lesbian in Lima the odds are stacked against her. Plus she hates seeing people hurt believe it or not unless they deserve it. She thinks children don't deserve to be sick or born with illnesses. So if she can do something to help even a little she wants to.

Only the hazel eyed blonde knew the truth and Santana swore her to secrecy not that it matters since she's gone. Santana wants to keep it that way, she thinks it would damage her street cred if people knew how much she actually did care.

Santana had just finished scribbling her information on the papers when Maribel walked in the kitchen.

"San your papi told me about the internship, I'm glad you'll be busy this summer plus this will look good on college applications, Si?

"Yeah I'm excited too but I just realized that with Cheerio Camp, and the internship I won't have much time for Brittany. She's not gonna like that mami and I still don't feel comfortable telling people what I want to do with my life."

"Well if you plan on being in each other's lives beyond high school then you better." with that Maribel exits the kitchen leaving Santana to her thoughts. Robotically she makes her way to Carlos' office and sets the application down on the desk. Heading to her room Santana realizes she hasn't talked to Brittany all day.

Santana calls her phone but no answer so she decides to sends her a text.

**To: BrittBratt**

**Call me –xo San**

After sending the text she waits for a response, five minutes later still nothing so she decides to shower to get ready for bed since they're supposed to go see her Abuela tomorrow. Santana didn't even tell her parents knowing they would try to talk her out of it; deciding that ignorance is bliss where Alma is concerned. But that's not what she wants, it's too hard lying to people you care about.

While in the shower Santana's wonders what Brittany could be up to, and if she texted back yet.

XXXXXXXX

_Across town at the Karofsky House_

Dave sat on the edge of the bed, head thrown back as Brittany took all six inches of his cock in her mouth not even chocking when his pelvic bone hit her nose. Not knowing that David only invited her out to the movies and back to his place because he heard the rumors of her being easy. Not to mention he's still getting over Chlamydia. He seemed to have gotten from this guy named John he met at a gay bar two weeks ago.

_Girls aren't the only ones with needs,_ Dave thought as Brittany kept deep throating his penis causing him to grab a hand full of her hair while moaning out her name.

Before they started making out Dave asked if Brittany was sure, claiming he didn't want to come; no pun intended between her and Satan. The blue eyed blonde just laughed at him and said "You're silly, it would only be cheating if you had lady parts. I believe that's what Sannie told me."

Dave just rolled his eyes at the ditsy girl's rambling. He dropped his pants and they've been around his ankles for the last thirty minutes.

Dave grew tired of her mouth and wanted to feel something warm and tight so he flipped their positions causing Brittany to gasp at the sudden change. He reached in his drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube and went to work before plunging into Brittany from behind.

The blue eyed blonde was in pure bliss not even noticing her cellphone had rung; causing her to miss one call and soon a text message would follow.

XXXXXXXXX

Santana woke up ready to get the day over with. It was finally Sunday which means church with her Abuela. She got dressed in something Alma would approve wanting to be on the woman's good side. Today was important it could literally make or break her and she was scared shitless. The only exciting thing was that Brittany would be by her side, since she was coming with them to service and back to Alma's house for dinner.

The doorbell rung, Santana rushed down the stairs anxious to see her girlfriend but is greeted with the site of Alma. She tries to hide the disappointment but Alma is a smart woman and picks up on it immediately.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Alma inquires.

"Mi amiga no está aquí todavía" Santana shrugs and gives Alma a hug.

"Well I am a bit early maybe they will show up soon."

Maribel picks the perfect time to walk into the foyer, her face lights up seeing her mami. Maribel gives Alma a big hug and tugs her into the living room. While Santana follows behind worried that Brittany won't make it before her Abuela gets ready to go.

Toying with her fingers she tries to keep up with the conversation going on between Maribel and Alma but is having a hard time. Santana got from the couch and walked to the window still nothing. Maribel noticed her daughters' odd behavior, she knows Santana is never this anxious so something must be going on that she doesn't know about.

"Mija who are you looking for?" Maribel asks.

Santana huffs and sits back on the couch "Brittany, she's supposed to go with me and Abuela to church."

"Santanita what's so special about today she can join us next-"

Before Alma could finish her sentence the doorbell rung and Santana flew off the couch to answer it. Alma raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter. Maribel just smiled at her mom, knowing exactly what Santana was up to she began to pray internally that everything would go well.

Santana swung open the door and gave Brittany the biggest hug ever. Brittany was taken aback by her excitement but responded immediately.

"God I missed you, what took so long?" Santana said while rubbing up and down the blondes arm.

"Sorry Sannie I overslept I had a long night, is your Abuela here yet?" Brittany walked inside the house and entered the living room leaving Santana to close the door behind her.

Alma saw the blonde walk in and gave her a curt nod as she looked down at her watch. "I believe we should get going so we can get good seats, I won't be able to hear all the way in the back."

"No problem, let me get my jacket and I'll met you in the car." Santana said as she pulled on Britt's arm so that she would follow.

Alma walked out the door. Before Santana and Brittany could make it to the stairs Maribel stepped in front blocking the way. "Mija Brittany can wait in the car, Abuela is getting impatient and if you want this to work, you might not want to piss her off so early by being late."

"Mami how did you know I was gonna tell her?" Santana shook her head was she that obvious. Had Abuela suspected?

Maribel saw Santana start to panic and placed a kiss on her forehead "Mija calm down it will be fine just be yourself and be honest. Get grandma to see things your way, she loves you and I doubt that will change just because you prefer girls over boys." Maribel hugged Santana and pulled her jacket off the coatrack and gave it to her. "You aren't as slick as you think, no making out until you tell her."

Santana ducks her head blushing having been caught. "I promise to be on my best behavior." Santana gave Maribel a kiss on the cheek then took a deep breath clutching the coat to her chest before walking out the door.

Maribel watched as they backed out of the driveway, heart beating rapidly against her chest. Santana wasn't the only one nervous.

XXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later Alma pulled into the parking lot of the church. Shutting off the engine she grabbed her purse and exit the car. Before locking the door Alma watched as Santana got out the front and opened the rear door for the blue eyed blonde. Alma found it a bit strange that the girl sat there waiting instead of just doing it herself. She shrugged it off as kids being kids and went to find seats near the front so she would be able to hear the sermon clearly; the downside of aging not being able to hear as well as you used to.

Santana grabbed hold to Brittany's hand leading her into the cathedral. People passed giving them weird looks but she paid no attention seemly mesmerized by the peach boat neck dress her girlfriend was wearing that showed off Brittany's long dancer legs. Forgetting she was supposed to keep her hands to herself she kissed Brittany on the cheek causing the blonde to break out in a fit of laughter as Santana whispered in her ear how much she missed her from the previous day they had spent apart. Brittany bit down on her lip and pulled the brunette closer to her side as they walked into the church arm tucked within each other's.

Minutes later Alma began looking around for the girls knowing they were right behind her; finally seeing them enter the church. Santana noticed the curious look on her abuelas face as she stared at their conjoined hands, so she hurriedly removed her arm from Brittany's remembering what her mami said about not touching until Alma was in the know.

Brittany's face fell thinking San didn't want to be seen with her in public causing anger to stir within the girl. Santana knew they were being reckless outside but this was different, she didn't want Alma asking questions before she was ready to answer them especially here in front of all bigoted citizens of Lima.

Alma got up to let Santana and Brittany pass through the aisle. Everyone remained standing as the Priest walked up to the altar and began the Morning Prayer. Once they could be seated Brittany took hold of Santana's hand again not even bothering to hide it from Alma. Causing Santana to tense up, which didn't go unnoticed by the elder Latina, who just turned her head to finish enjoying the sermon.

An hour and thirty minutes later church was over leaving Brittany restless and ready to go, but Alma couldn't stop showing off Santana introducing the brunette to many of her friends. Alma even spotted Judy Fabray and pulled her into a conversation. Santana just rolled her eyes ignoring the older blonde as Judy told Alma lies about how great her family was doing when she didn't even know where her own daughter was. Santana excused herself from the conversation to check on Brittany who was sat in the second roll of church pews.

"God does Judy ever not lie, she's over there telling my Abuela how happy she and Quinn are that Russell got a promotion when she has no clue where Quinn is." Santana pouts as Brittany looks on with a bored expression.

"Sannie how long do we have to stay with your grams, I miss your sweet lady kisses." Brittany says with a slight husk to her voice, causing Santana to get up and move away from her before they get struck down for having impure thoughts in the sanctuary.

She clears her throat to make sure she sounds serious. "Britt we still have dinner with Abuela plus I have tell her about us, so you have to chill until then." Brittany doesn't look satisfied with that answer so Santana adds "Then you can have all the sweet lady kisses you want I promise."

Brittany gets up to hug Santana just as Alma turns around to tell them it's time to go.

"That's enough girls my roast is waiting in the oven, vamonos!" Alma says while walking out the church leaving the two girls trailing behind.

The car ride to Alma's house is long and mostly silent until she decides to get to know Santana's friend.

"So how come I've never seen you around before? And Sananita why don't you bring my querida around anymore."

Brittany towards Santana and ask "who's querida?"

Santana ignores Brittany's question to answer her Abuela "I met Britt at Cheer camp before we started McKinley and I…um she's always around the house I'm surprised you haven't seen her before." Santana lies through her teeth.

"San you always make me leave before-"

Santana over talks Brittany not wanting her to finish that sentence. "Quinn moved away Abuela."

"Y usted es justo ahora me dice?" Alma shouts

"I'm sorry but she didn't exactly leave a forwarding address." Santana snaps

"She could have said goodbye to me at least I was her favorite." Alma pouts like a five year old causing Brittany to laugh.

Santana just looks out the window replying dryly. "Don't feel bad, she didn't say bye to me or Brittany before she disappeared."

Alma noticed the look on Santana's face and decided against pressing the subject, but as she turned her attention to the blue eyed blonde she saw a guilt ridden expression plastered across the girls face. Figuring she knows more than she's telling. Alma began to devise a plan to extract the information from said girl during dinner.

XXXXXXXX

Alma pulled in the driveway five minutes later. Santana hurried out the car not even bothering to open Brittany's door this time. She was a bit upset that people kept asking her about Quinn. She had no answers, hell all she knew was what Puck had told her.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, she uses her key to open the door of her Abuelas home. And is instantly hit with the smell of pot roast and what smells like seasoned veggies which causes her stomach to growl. Santana knew she couldn't go without this kind of cooking and internally prayed that Abuela wouldn't go bat shit when she told her the truth.

Brittany walked into the living room looking around at all the pictures of Santana as a kid, but soon noticed that San wasn't the only one in the pictures. She picked up the one with two girls dressed in lab coats with doctor thingies around their necks. She began rubbing her finger along the frame when Alma walked up behind her.

"That's Quinn and Santana if you didn't know, I think they were eight years old at the time. Santanita always be the doctor but one day I guess Quinn didn't want to be the patient anymore so she had her mom buy her a coat and a Stethoscope so she could be the nurse." Alma laughs, "Quinn even brought more stuff animals over to be patients and told San that they could heal more people if they worked together instead of her doing the work all by herself."

Brittany faux smiled at the woman not knowing what the story was for, and sat the picture back down on the mantle soon as Alma turned to walk into the kitchen. She decided to go find Santana, walking out of the living room down the hall she found the brunette setting the table for three.

San didn't even know Brittany stood watching her until Alma came out the kitchen and asked "Are you going to just stand there or help her set the table?"

Whatever trance Santana seemed to be in faded when she heard what her Abuela asked her girlfriend.

"No, its fine I'm almost finished." Santana said with a smile before she winked at the blonde.

Brittany beamed, "See there's no need. Sannie always takes care of me."

"Mmmm…" Alma hummed before squinting her eyes and tilting her head to the side. "Dinner is ready, Brittany you can pour the juice. Come I'll show you where the cups are."

Brittany trailed the woman to the cupboard, and took out three glasses then grabbed the pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. Before the blonde could get to the table Santana took the glasses and set them down and poured the juice herself before Alma could come back to object.

Santana knew her Abuela had this thing about friends not being guest they're considered family, and everyone pitches in to help especially during dinner time. But that's not what Santana wanted, she just needed Brittany to sit down and be pretty.

Alma came out with three plates stacked like she worked at a diner. Santana took her seat next to Brittany, as the blonde looked on in amazement at Alma not dropping the stuffed plates of food.

Alma said prayer and then they all dug in. Santana ate like it was the last meal on earth she savored every bite and moaned at the taste causing Brittany to blush; remembering how the tanned girl always moans the same way when they're in bed together.

Several minutes later everyone is still sat at the table fat and full while sipping on their orange juice.

Alma decides this is the perfect time to find out what going on with her granddaughter and what she's been up to.

"So Carlos told me about the internship, I guess congratulations are in order la nieta."

Santana face palmed, there goes her Alma spilling her secrets and she just has to pretty much sit here and take it.

"Sannie what internship, what is that?"

"Umm… it's like a job but you don't get paid you do it for the experience Britt."

"So where is it gonna be and when does it start?" Brittany says excitingly grabbing hold to the brunette girls' hand.

Alma just continued to watch the two girls who seemingly forgot she was in the room. She actually likes it better this way. _You can tell a lot about a person when they forget or don't know you're watching_; Alma thinks.

"It's going to be at Lima General this summer nothing big." Santana shrugs it off as if it's no big deal which bothers Alma because she knows how much her baby wants this, but she sits back deciding to keep neutral.

"That's great but it's gonna suck we won't see each other for most of the summer." Brittany mumbles while playing with Santana's fingers.

The brunette girl sighs "I know Britt that's why I didn't want to tell you, plus I'm not even sure I have it yet. I can always tell my dad to cancel the paperwork. Don't be sad please." Santana begs and Alma's eyes widen never having seen her grandchild display this kind of behavior before.

"San, no!" Brittany beams shaking the girls shoulders, "That's not it silly, I go to dance camp in Atlanta for the summer so I won't be here in Lima until junior year starts."

"Wait what?" Santana pulls her hand away from Brittany's not believing what she just heard. "Are you kidding me? Where you not gonna tell me or was I just supposed to find out once you were gone?"

Alma sees the tick in Santana's jaw and wants to defuse the girl before she goes off like a ticking bomb. So she figured she might as well ask the most obvious question.

"Santana!" Alma exclaims.

Both girls were startled at the sound of her voice, they really did forget they weren't alone. Santana cringes as she realizes what she has done.

"Abuela I have-" but Alma cuts her off already knowing what the girl was about to say.

"How long have you been like this, …..together?"

Santana now a nervous wreck starts stumbling over her words, "I…..um…..we….. We've been together since sophomore year started and," she sighs. "I've been like this my entire life please don't be upset. I can't change who I am." Santana cries out as Brittany looks on in horror.

Alma just stands and picks up the three plates and walks into the kitchen. Mind running a mile per minute. Alma was fighting her own battle, Santana had her questing everything she believed in. Would she be able to handle this, IF she accepted her granddaughter would that make her a sinner as well? She decided she needed more time. Alma turned on the faucet to run some dishwater, she poured in bleach to kill germs, and began cleaning her kitchen starting with every pot she used after putting all the leftovers away. Alma dried her hands off and went back into the dining room; only to see Santana pacing around mumbling in Spanish while Brittany just sat in the same spot staring off into space. Alma's head began to hurt and she suddenly felt faint, this was all too much and her granddaughter wasn't helping the situation by wearing her carpet down so she figured she might as well get to the bottom of this to understand better.

"Su nieta venir siéntate ahora!"

Santana looked up at the sound of her abuelas voice and hurried back over to the vacant chair; plopping down beside Brittany. She was going crazy, all she could think about was losing her Alma and for once Brittany's presence wasn't as comforting as it had been before. They all sat there for what seemed like hours but Santana knew it was only a few moments before her Abuela rubbed her temples and cleared her throat to speak.

"So Brittany how do you feel about Santana?" Alma asked with a straight face and her tone carried a no nonsense attitude.

To say Santana was shocked would be an understatement, she expected Alma to be shouting and them being tossed out on their asses. She never thought her abuela would even take the time to understand and it made her heart soar causing her to break into a megawatt smile. The Latina did want to hear what Brittany had to say, the girl is a genius after all. So Santana grabbed her hand and gave her a nod letting Brittany know it was okay.

"Well, um….. she makes me feel good and safe not to mention I love her sweet lady kisses." Brittany winks towards the older woman as Santana cackles like a hyena at the girl's response thinking it was the cutest thing she's ever heard come out of the blonde's mouth.

Alma nods her head skeptically "And you la nieta?"

"I love Brittany with all my heart, I'd do anything for her Abuela, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her honestly."

It was Almas turn to be shocked she hadn't expected that response at all, and found it to be a problem, one that she would address later after Brittany was gone. Alma frowned, which didn't go unnoticed by Santana, then gave a forced smile towards the blondes direction. "Brittany it was nice having you over, but it's getting late. I think Tana should take you home." The older woman got up to walk around the table. Both girls were nervous, but took that as their cue to stand as well and pushed in their chairs. Alma shook Brittany's hand and thanked her for coming over. Santana was taken aback in all her life she had never seen the older woman be so formal and disinterested and to be honest it was off putting to the brunette.

"You have exactly thirty minutes or it won't be pretty nieta." Alma tossed her the keys and headed down the hall to her room.

The latina gulped and ushered Brittany out of the house. As they walked to the car the blonde reached for Santana's hand, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I think she might like me Sannie." The brunette just smiled up at the blue eyed girl "Always the optimist, that's what I love about you." Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for the blonde. She looked at the clock on her phone and new she better stop wasting time, she really didn't want to upset her Abuela so she hurried in the driver seat, started the engine and backed out the driveway.

_Meanwhile inside the house….._

Alma made it to the bed her head was spinning, that faint feeling she felt earlier was now multiplied times a thousand. _Maybe if I take some Tylenol it will stop_ she thought. She stood up from the edge of the bed and pain shot down her spine. Alma cried out, as she held onto the bed post waiting for the pain to stop. A few minutes later it had calmed a bit, well enough for her to walk to the bathroom medicine cabinet to find the bottle of pills. But as she tried to open them her hand cramped up causing her to drop the bottle onto the floor. Alma cursed, which was rare in itself, and bent down to pick them up. Upon lifting another sharp pain boomed in her head and the faint feeling took over as she collapsed on the floor next to the tub.

XXXXXXXX

Santana pulled in Brittany's driveway fifteen minutes later. The car ride was silent except for the smooth jazz playing on the radio. Santana had a lot on her mind her main focus was getting back in time so Alma wouldn't tear her a new one. The brunette turned towards Brittany and kissed her on the cheek, knowing that if they lock lips she'd never leave.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow B, I better go." But Brittany had other ideas she wanted more, so she reached for Santana's shirt, but the latina grabbed her hand to stop her. "B we can't I have to get back, you heard what Abuela said are you trying to get me in trouble." Santana just looked at the blonde, like she'd grown an extra head. "Fine, see you tomorrow." Brittany replied curtly.

"Britt you know that's not fair." The tanned girl said as she reached up to push blonde locks behind Brittany's ear, running her hand down the girls cheek then back into her lap. "No what's not fair is the fact that I haven't slept with my girlfriend in two days." Brittany yelled and got out the car slamming the door in the process. Santana just watched flabbergasted not believing her eyes. She was about to get out the car to persuade the girl but caught the time on the car clock and knew she was gonna be late if she didn't leave now. Sadly Brittany would have to wait until tomorrow. The latina backed out the drive with a stressed look on her face and sped back across town.

XXXXXXXXX

Eleven minutes later, Santana was bursting through the doors, internally patting herself on the back for being back on time. She really wanted to talk to Alma, the brunette wanted to tell the older woman everything.

"Abuela donde estas?" Surprisingly there was no answer. Santana put the keys on the hook and kicked off her shoes. She walked into the kitchen but found it empty, the dining room was exactly the way they left it, so the girl headed down the hall. But stopped finding the house too quiet, no novelas playing on the TVs, no laundry washing or drying. It was weird. Santana walked into Alma's room still no sign of the older woman so she sat down on the bed. Which gave her a better view of the room, she always forgets her abuela has a bathroom in her suite. Noticing the light was on and relief washed over her "Abuela Im back, can we talk please?" The brunettes felt vulnerable as she played with the hem of her dress, Santana knew her grandma had the power to break her if earlier she was just pretended to be okay with everything when she really wasn't.

The Latina was worried now, she slid off the bed and pushed the bathroom door opened and the site before her took her breath away. Santana dropped to her knees and held Almas head in her hands, she began looking around and saw the bottle of pills causing her to gasp at the realization. "Oh my god she…she…no please wake up please…..please wake up." Santana laid the womans head back down on the rug and ran to get the phone, she dialed 911 and the operator answered a minute later.

"911 May I help you?"

The Latinas voice broke "My abuela she's….I found her unconscious on the bathroom floor next to a bottle of pills she barely breathing" Santana cried "please she won't wake up it's all my fault I oh my god" the brown eyed girl panicked as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Miss I've dispatched an ambulance to your home they should be arriving shortly. Can you do me a favor?" Through her sobs Santana managed to croak out a "Yes" to the operator.

"I need you to take her pulse, grab her wrist and place two fingers there and count the heartbeats until I tell you to stop, but sweetheart you have to calm down or the count won't be accurate." Santana nodded her head as if the operator could see her and took deep breaths. She put the phone on speaker and placed her hand on her abuelas wrist.

"I'm ready now."

"Good on the count of three, ….one…two….three." Santana began counting until the operator told her to stop. "Miss what number do you have?"

"I stopped at eighty-three, I'm no doctor but that seems pretty low." Santana began to worry "Where the hell is the ambulance, I have to call my parents they don't know." The brown girl sobbed.

"Miss the ambulance is on it's way, can you please go and unlock the door?"

"NO, im not leaving my abuela they can break it for all I care." Santana spit out "Would you leave your grandparent unconscious? And my name is Santana not Miss."

"Im sorry mam, and yes I would to go and open the door so that the EMTs can get to my loved one fast."

"Fine!" Santana got up off the floor and ran to unlock the door. Within seconds she was back by Almas side. Minutes later EMTs were in the living room calling out for someone to answer. "Back here, hurry please."

The EMTs followed her voice and reached the older woman and began working on her, while the other questioned Santana.

"Miss what happened?" The black haired man spoke.

"I came back and found her on the floor next to the pill bottle, she was barely breathing and when I took her pulse it was eighty-three," Santana whimpered. "It's all my fault." Her legs gave out and she fell down to the floor gasping for air. "My parents…..they are gonna hate me, my mom told me not to tell her yet and I didn't listen. I did this oh my god….I did this."

The EMT just looked on baffled, "Miss you have to calm down we don't have enough gurneys to take you both to the hospital if you pass out. Just breathe I'm sure it's not your fault, it could be a number of things." With that the guy walked away to help his partner lift Alma onto the gurney. As they wheeled her out the house Santana followed close behind. As she was about to climb into the ambulance the guy stopped her "Miss you won't be able to ride, unless you are a spouse."

The brunette girl saw red "My dad is Carlos Lopez Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Lima General, you can't tell me I can't go with my Abuela." She attempted to climb in again and he shut the doors in her face. She saw him knock on the cabin window and his partner turned on the sirens and took off down the street.

Santana was pissed, she pulled her phone out and called her mami but no one answered so she left a message for them to meet her at the hospital. The latina didn't want to go alone so she called Puck, even though he was probably still pissed at her she knew he'd answer.

"What's up Satan?" he answered perturbed. Which caused the girl to sob because she really needed him right now she couldn't drive like this.

Her voice cracked "Puck…I need your help" she sobbed "It's all my fault I did this!"

Puck suddenly felt no need to be angry with the girl, especially when she called him sounding so broken something he's never seen before. He figured it must be serious. "Hey San what's wrong?" she noticed the change in his tone immediately and was grateful for it.

"It's my Abuela she took pills Puck, after I told her about me and Britt. I thought she was fine but she waited until I left to take Britt home and took pills," she bawled out choking on her tears as they continued to fall, "Puck….I can't drive would you be able to pick me up and take me to the hospital my parents aren't answering their phones." She sighed.

"Of course I'll be there as soon as I can just don't do anything crazy." She nodded her head again like he would see her. As she sat down on the porch the thinking today was a mistake she scrolled down her contacts list by passing Brittany's name until she landed on the one person she wished she could call realizing the hazel eyed blonde wouldn't answer caused her to wail even louder.

By the time Puck pulled up Santana was all cried out looking a hot mess, make up smudged, eyes puffy. If someone asked if to describe Santana Lopez in one word right now it would be vulnerable. And that shit scared him immensely, Puck also wondered where the hell Brittany was and why she wasn't here comforting the girl she cared about. But then that's none of his business.

The Mohawk walked up to Santana and lifted her bridal style off the porch and carried her to the passenger seat of his truck. She looked defeated and it tugged at his heart, he always wanted to see the softer side of the girl but not this way. In that moment while he buckled her in, he vowed to himself to keep her safe.

Puck walked around and got in the driver seat, he turned towards the girl and finally saw the phone in her hands still lit up on Quinn's contact. The boy sighed "San….." She looked up and then back down at the phone and whispered "I know. Just drive." As a tear fell out her eye she didn't even bother wiping it away.

A/N...Dont kill me! You all are so wonderful and I mean that from the bottom of my heart thank you for sticking with me. Part 2 will be up no later than wednesday it is already done. I had a tough time writing the brittana, and for brittany period which took so long I ended up writing other chapters and coming back to this one so I apologize.

Santana is about to face some tough times just be warned...please let me know what you think.

Rachel sang **My Immortal by Evanescence **

Spanish Translations:

Okay see you soon = bien hasta pronto

What are you doing home no work = qué estás haciendo en casa no trabajo

Well the sooner you fill them out, the sooner I can take them back to the hospital = Pues cuanto antes se les llene, más pronto que puedo llevarlos de vuelta al hospital

¿Ocurre algo? = Is something wrong?

Mi amiga no está aquí todavía" = my friend is not here yet

Y usted es justo ahora me dice = and you're just now telling me

la nieta= granddaughter

su nieta venir siéntate ahora= granddaughter come sit down now

sentarse o salir= sit down or leave


End file.
